A Tale of Two Engineers
by DerelictGeth
Summary: A romantic action story involving Isaac Clarke (romanced with Tali'Zorah) After Isaac becomes somehow thrown into the universe of Mass Effect, he joins up Shepard's crew, experiencing crazy adventures and emotional moments with his new family and newfound love. Just, give it a read, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Engineers.

"Isaac." His name echoed in his head, someone calling out to him. His eyes seemed to be eternally closed; he couldn't see anything around himself. It was dark, extremely dark, and quiet. He could hear his name being called out to him, but at the same time, there was just silence. As if he was dreaming. Isaac could never explain it, but when he dreamt, he could hear the sounds in his dreams, but there was nothing to hear. Was this a dream? What was happening? Was he dead? He couldn't feel anything. Not any limbs, not his heavy arctic suit from Tau Volantis. There was nothing to feel. Suddenly, images. Bright lights, flashing in his face, or inside his mind.

"Isaac," He heard his name called out to him again. He gasped suddenly, and looked all around himself. Where was that voice coming from? The bright light started to dim now, but his vision was blurry. Whatever was happening, he couldn't tell, he couldn't see it.

 _(Author's Note: you will be notified when the character perspective changes/ switches to another character.)_

 _(Character Change)_

Shepard and some of his crew ran down to the cargo bay. They'd just picked someone up, floating in the middle of space! How this man got there, a complete mystery, and how he survived? Also a mystery. His armor didn't look familiar, in fact, they'd never seen anything like it. "Come on, let's get him to the Med-Bay, have Chakwas look at him. Tell me when he wake up, I've got some questions for him." Shepard ordered his crew.

"Shepard, we don't know who this is, or who he works for, this isn't safe, why keep him on this ship?" Miranda stopped Shepard before he could walk away.

"If he's a threat, he'll be dealt with. He doesn't seem to have weapons on himself, either." Isaac crossed his arms. Miranda wasn't undermining his authority today.

"Shepard, he's got this weird… Gun, I think?" Jacob pulled out a strange looking gun that unfolded itself as Jacob grabbed the grip.

Miranda gave Isaac an 'i-told-you-so' look.

He sighed, "Bring it up to Gabby. Maybe she can figure out whatever the hell it is and how it works." Shepard told him.

"Wouldn't it be better to hand it over to Mordin?" Jacob asked, standing and walking over to Shepard.

"He's a professor, not a gun expert. Sure, he's smart, but I think Gabby with her engineering skills could easily figure out what it does, and what it's for. Now go on, bring it up, Zaeed, you bring him up to Med-Bay."

"Got it, commander." Zaeed picked up the body with a grunt, "Damn, he's a lot heavier than he looks!" He struggled carrying him over his shoulders.

Shepard walked into the slow elevator along with everyone else. After everybody else finally got off, Shepard went straight to his cabin. He sat down on the foot of his bed, and had to think about the current situation at hand. A random stranger, floating in space, alive, wearing a strange armor no one has ever seen before. What was he supposed to make about that? He was still a soldier, a commander. He wasn't going to leave that poor soul out there to die. He saves people, it's what he does, no matter what anyone else thinks about it.

(Character Change)

"ISAAC!"

Isaac's eyes opened suddenly. He saw a white, clean looking ceiling. And felt an uncomfortable and hard kind of table underneath himself. He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, he was in his casual clothing. He was stripped of it? By who? Where was he? He tried subtly reaching for his plasma cutter, only to discover it wasn't there! Had Unitologists caught him again!? How else could he be here? But then he had a sudden thought. Isn't he supposed to be dead?

"Hello?" A voice came for the other end of the room.

Isaac arched himself up with his elbows, seeing an old looking woman by a door, "Where am I?" He asked her.

Chakwas analyzed his face, and saw confusion, but at the same time, horror. He looked like he'd been through some kind of horrible hell, and spit out. Dark lines underneath his eyes, a ragged beard and messy hair. There was a severe head wound, until she patched it up. He had sustained several injuries, and the suit she stripped off him was damaged. What had happened to this man?

"You are in the Med-Bay of the SSV Normandy SR-2." The woman answered him, holding her hand behind her back, walking closer to Isaac.

"Are you a Unitologist?" Was the next and probably one of the most important questions Isaac had to ask her next.

"No, I am a doctor." She said.

Isaac looked her up and down. She didn't have any kind of weapon on her, and she certainly didn't look threatening. Isaac wasn't under any restraints, either. His hand reached for the wound on his head, but discovered it had been patched up, "Are you with Earth-Gov?" It had to be them, even with John Carver having been probably the very last solider, maybe they made some kind comeback?

"Earth-Gov?" Chakwas looked at him strangely, "Well, I've never heard of Earth-Gov before. I am part of an organization that refers itself as Cerberus."

"What the hell is Cerberus?" Isaac gave her a puzzled look. Something wasn't right here…

"You haven't heard of us?" Chakwas cocked her head to the side, then shook it, "Listen, mister…?"

"Clarke. Isaac Clarke."

"Well, Mister Clarke, I have to stop speaking to you now, as this ships commander wants to have a word with you." She turned away from him.

"Wait, I need answers!' Isaac stood from the table, keeping a safe distance form Chakwas. He didn't want to appear as threatening by walking right up to her angrily. Who knew what these people would do.

"EDI, send word up the Shepard's cabin. Our patient has awoken." Chakwas spoke into what looked like the hologram of some kind of blue orb.

"Right away, doctor Chakwas." EDI's monotone voice echoed into the room, before the hologram disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked. He'd never seen something like that before.

"That is our ship's AI. You can call her EDI."

"AI?" Isaac muttered, whilst looking down at the floor.

"Just keep still and wait there, Commander Shepard will be down momentarily." Chakwas exited the room for a moment, leaving Isaac alone with all of his thoughts.

What had happened to him? The machine was turned on again, and the moon crashed into the planet, killing him and Carver, right? Wait, no, it just lunged them off? No, he was rescued, no he made it out! What had happened!? Where was Ellie? Why wasn't she here, why hasn't she contacted him through his RIG? She left for Earth Space. Maybe these people could give him a ride back there.

The door to the Med-Bay suddenly opened, a man walked through the door, leaving it open behind himself. He walked a couple of steps toward Isaac, "I'm Commander Shepard you're Isaac Clarke, right?" Shepard stood firmly in front of him.

It took Isaac a few moments to answer, "Yes, I'm Isaac Clarke."

"I have a few questions for you, Isaac."

"Yeah, so do I." Isaac scoffed, he had no idea what he was even doing here.

"Isaac, how did you end up out in the middle of space?" Shepard asked him.

What? This was actually news to Isaac. How did he end up in space? "Look, pal, I have no idea how I got here, who you people are, what this ship is, where we all are, and I'm just as confused as you guys. I just need a way back to Earth, and I'm out of your hair."

"We can't do that right now. We were on our way on to an important mission before you showed up, it's of top priority, and we can't waste time going back to Earth right now." Shepard crossed his arms.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Isaac shrugged, "You can't just for me to stay here."

"And where are you going to go? I can't spare any of my shuttles, and I sure as hell can't stop anywhere to drop you off. You're a long ways away from Earth, and the Sol system's Mass relay. You want out? Best you'll get is jumping out the airlock."

Isaac sighed, "Then again, what am I going to do here?" He asked him.

"Any particular set of skills? Guessing your some kind of mercenary with that armor I saw you with." Shepard assumed.

"No, I'm not a mercenary. I'm an engineer." Isaac told him, "I just ran across that suit. My plasma cutter, which I'm guessing you took from me, that's one of the tools I use."

"So that's what it is. We thought it was a dangerous weapon."

"It can be."

The two looked at each from across the room for a second, "We'll put you down in engineering. Do your part while you stay here."

"I guess I can do that," Isaac shrugged, "Where's engineering?"

"Take the elevator down to the deck four, you'll find two others there. They'll help you out." Shepard told him, then turned on his heel and left Isaac standing in the middle of the Med-Bay by himself.

Isaac took a deep breath. After all he'd been through, what lead him here? Why now, is he In this place? What was he going to do? Might as well stick around until they brought him back home. At least they weren't after him. But still, so many questions arose, Isaac kept his mouth shut for now. He exited the Med-Bay and passed Doctor Chakwas along the way. She didn't say anything, and the few others here didn't say anything either. Everyone just carried on with their duties, Isaac thought it best he get to his.

He walked over to the elevator, pressing the down button to go to one of the lower decks. Looks like someone else was using this elevator, and coming down to this floor. Isaac figured he'd just ignore them as well, and get on.

But as the doors opened, the… thing before him, it wasn't human.

"What the hell?" Isaac backed up, looking up at the creature, being a head taller than him.

"Hmm?" The thing looked down at him, "Haven't seen you on the ship before. Your clothes don't seem to be Cerberus."

"I, what the fuck are you?" Isaac stammered over his words. He'd seen a lot of crazy shit, but what was this?

"Oh, well, that doesn't hurt my feelings in any way. What do you mean by that, human? I'm a turian, how do you not know this?"

"Look, there's a lot of things I don't know about where I am. It's like im in some alternate dimension," He scoffed, "Or maybe another galaxy far away from my own. But, I'm not from yours. Not by miles. I don't know this ship, what the Alliance or Cerberus is. And I sure as hell don't know what a turian is."

"Well," the turian cleared his throat, "My name is Garrus, a turian. And buddy, there's a lot of uglier aliens than me." He said.

"I'm Isaac. Isaac Clarke." Isaac put his hand forward.

Garrus shook it firmly, "Welcome aboard the Normandy, Isaac. I'd chat a bit longer, ask a few questions, answer yours, but I've got to get to some calibrations. Good luck, wherever it is you're stationed on the ship." Garrus nodded his head and turned to walk away from him.

Isaac watched him go; this was indeed a strange world, or strange dream. He stepped onto the elevator, pressing the button to go down to the engineering deck. As the doors closed, the elevator slowly made its way down to its destination. When it finally got there, and the doors opened, Isaac stepped out and made his way to one of the doors. When opened, he stepped in, "Not very big in here." He walked in, but almost jumped and ran at the sight of a massive monster.

"Hm? What do you want, human?" Its gruff and deep voice echoed in the room.

This must've been one of the 'uglier' aliens that Garrus talked about. It took Isaac a second but he answered, "Wrong room, sorry," Isaac backed out as quick as he could. His heart felt like it had completely stopped. After exiting, he was breathing heavy. What the hell was that thing? And were there more like it? Obviously, if Garrus was turian, that meant that there were a lot more like him. An entire race of turians. Probably an entire race of whatever the hell that thing was in that room just now. Isaac walked into a different room, seeing two others and a semi-big room.

(Character Change)

"Joker, what's the ETA?" Shepard was standing behind Joker, next to EDI's hologram.

"Around two hours. Who're we going to get?" Joker asked him.

"Tali. Got a dossier from the Illusive Man; apparently she's out in the Far Rim on a planet called Haestorm. We'll going in, hopefully after the events at Horizon, she'll be more than willing to join us. I mean, it's Tali. She helped me take down Saren, I'm sure she'll join again to take down the Collectors."

"Yeah, I wish the entire old crew was back. At least you got to see Wrex, Kaiden, Liara, and we recruite Garrus and now we're on our way to get Tali. Not so bad. Everyone else is new, but that doesn't mean they're not good."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Just hope we can get an old friend back here." Shepard turns away and walks from Joker.

"See you, Commander."

In his cabin, he started to think. That armor has to mean something… Isaac could be some kind of mercenary with the skills of an engineer. Why else would he have that on him? There has to be more to it. When they arrived at Haestorm, Shepard was going to take Isaac along, and see what he was capable of. Tali was an engineer, and she had skills in battle well enough to be a part of Shepard's crew. She could handle herself with a shotgun and pistol. Shepard thought, he'd pick out an entire weapons list for Isaac to see which one he picks and how good he is with it. A sniper, a pistol, a rifle, a shotgun and a machine gun. Being an engineer like Tali, perhaps he was only good with a pistol and shotgun. But that drove him back to the armor Isaac carried on him. there was more to it… he knew that. And two hours later, he'd see if he was right or wrong.

(Character Change.)

When the time finally came, Isaac called Garrus and Isaac over to the shuttle bay.

Wonder what this could be about, Isaac thought to himself, putting down a couple schematics and tools he'd been looking at and headed down the elevator. Along the way down, the elevator stopped at one of the decks before reaching its destination. Garrus was standing there again, "Well, looks like we'll have plenty of time together now." He said.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked him, moving to the side to give Garrus room in the elevator, then continuing its way down.

"Usually when Shepard calls two people up, it's to go on a mission with him. We're getting a recruit." Garrus answered him.

"A mission? Wait, I know he said that I'd do my part, but, mission? Cerberus, it's military, right?"

"Eh, kind of. At least, our mission is… Kind of. It's all a bit difficult to explain, a lot easier if you had been here since day one like me." Garrus said.

"So, you're recruiting? For Cerberus?"

"No, Cerberus is just having Shepard do a mission for them, a mission to save humanity. The Alliance is completely ignoring it, which is the only reason that Shepard is working with Cerberus. That, and the fact that they brought him back to life."

Isaac thought about it for a second, "And what is the bigger mission after all the recruiting?" he asked.

"Shepard will explain it to you later."

The elevator stopped, Garrus and Shepard both getting out.

"I know you don't know the way, so just follow me. I'll lead you there." Garrus walked ahead of him, leading Isaac to the shuttle bay where Shepard stood, fully armored and an arsenal of weapons next to him, as well as Isaac's engineering suit that he had found back on Tau Volantis.

"What's all this?" Isaac walked forward a couple of steps.

"Suit up," Shepard tossed Isaac his plasma cutter, Isaac catching it, "We're going on a mission."

"I thought this was just recruitment." Isaac looked at him a little puzzled.

"Planet wont be so friendly, they got Geth all over the place."

"Geth?"

"Another long story," Garrus told Isaac.

"Look, that's not armor. That's my CEC Engineering suit. It serves well as armor, but I don't know how well it could do against…" Isaac remembered the several bullets this armor protected him against, "Well, actually, I guess it just serves well as armor. Also, this," He held up the plasma cutter, "Good for shooting limbs off. Slicing through flesh, not armor."

"Then pick a full arsenal. I want you take five guns, and I'm going to see how well you use each out there." Shepard explained his little plan.

"Well, shit. These'll definitely work well… I had some experience with military rifles and shotguns but I mostly put together tools with tools and made my own weapons. Luckily, that is no longer an option and I can use military grade stuff here." Shepard walked over his engineering suit first, putting it on but not letting his helmet unfold yet. He picked up an M-97 Viper, a M-6 Carnifex, M-8 Avenger, M-27 Scimitar, and an M-9 Tempest, "This'll work." He said, putting them all on his back after a few modifications to the suit. Everyone else readied themselves, and Isaac boarded the shuttle with Shepard and Garrus.

The shuttle eventually landed them down on Haestorm, Shepard and his team getting off and on the planet surface, "Let's move," Shepard took out his weapon, moving forward, Garrus following behind him. Isaac took out his assault rifle, getting a feel for it before moving a few feet behind his squad.

They were in a relatively shadowed area, but as soon as they set foot in the sunlight..

"Hey, my shields are going down." Garrus told Shepard.

"Mine too." Shepard quickly moved over to the shadows.

"Shields?" Isaac asked them, he didn't see any.

"Shit, we forgot to give you shields. You best stay in cover a lot, you don't want to get hit by a Geth pulse rifle. You'll be knocked on your back, with a hole through your chest." Shepard warned him.

Isaac nodded, "Fuck…" He muttered under his breath.

"Shepard, it appears that the sun's rays overload your shields. Best to stay in the shadows." EDI's voice came up on all their communication devices, even picked up by Isaac's RIG.

"I figured, EDI." Shepard said.

The trio eventually made it to their first encounter of Geth troopers.

"We've been spotted!" Shepard slid into cover, Garrus as well, and Isaac moved over behind a concrete wall. Immediately their cover was being shot at by the Geth and their assault rifles.

"Don't let them pin you!" Isaac shouted, throwing a grenade over the barrier he crouched behind. It knocked the Geth over, and obliterated them, their white blood splattering the ground.

"Move up!" Shepard got out of cover, Garrus and Isaac carefully moving forward with Shepard.

"Some troopers to our left!" Garrus shouted, aiming his scope and shooting the head right off one of the Geth, "Dropped!" He got into cover.

Isaac aimed his rifle up, firing it at the Geth unit, taking it down with several shots to the chest, "Whoo! Feels good to be able to shoot somewhere besides the limbs!" He laughed, getting behind cover.

"I wonder what that means…" Shepard whispered to himself.

Three other Geth emerged from behind a wall, shooting their rifles at the group, Isaac stood for a moment, just to peak around the corner. He saw a red canister, probably flammable. His kinesis could reach it from here. He stuck his arm out and activated kinesis, lifting up the canister and throwing it over to the three Geth, blowing them up to bits.

"Holy hell! That was loud!" Garrus said, peaking out of cover.

"You're a biotic too?" Shepard walked up to Isaac.

"What the hell is a biotic? I just used my kinesis module." Isaac raised him hand up, showing him the device.

"We'll have the professor take a look at that late if you don't mind. Come on, lets get going." The squad moved up again, occasionally running into scrambles of Geth troopers that scattered the grounds. Little by little, the group eliminated them, taking them all out as they made their way across. No injuries so far, and their progress became quicker and quicker.

Eventually Shepard and his crew got up to a couple of dead quarians and some dead Geth, a transmission being sent to one of their radios.

"is anyone there!? This is Kal'Raeger, someone answer!" The voice sounded from the radio.

As Shepard spoke on the radio, Isaac looked down at the dead bodies of the Quarians, "What're these guys?" He looked up to Garrus as he knelt over by the corpses.

"They're Quarians. They've been at war with the Geth for a long time after they kicked them off their home planet." Garrus told him.

"I noticed the Geth aren't organic. Were they created by the Quarians?"

"Bingo."

"So AI's who rebelled against their creators?"

"That's right. But there's a little more to it than that."

Shepard put the radio down, "Come on, lets move. Tali's out there, and she's trapped. Geth are everywhere, so stay on your toes. Lets go!" Shepard rushed on ahead.

Isaac and Garrus followed behind, running behind him. Isaac looked as they made it to a ledge. Below, dozens of dead Quarian soldiers, Geth everywhere, and also plenty of cover. They dropped down, and began obliterating them, except Isaac, who was only really able to kill a few as he had to mostly stick behind cover.

"Scratch one!" Garrus voice came from ahead as he took them down. The Geth fought, but were being battered and thrown off their feet by the firing of the assault rifles of the trio.

Isaac peaked out and noticed not many left. He could finally get out of cover and help. He stood and started lightly running towards another barrier to get closer, but in suddenly a gigantic Geth Prime emerged out of nowhere. "FUCK!" Isaac fell back and rolled over to the barrier in mere seconds before the Geth Spitfire wielded by the Geth Prime completely destroyed him.

He panted heavily, "Hey, I need some help over here!"

"I got a few problems of my own!" Shepard shouted, being pinned down by five other Geth troopers, and Garrus could be his only help, but only after dealing with the other Geth trying to kill him.

The barrier was slowly being destroyed by the Spitfire, Isaac had to bow his head down lower to avoid being hit, "Damn it!" He faced bigger and worse things before. He took a deep breath, "Come on, Isaac… Come on," He grabbed ahold of his gun tightly, and finally, his helmet unfolded onto his head, the blue light glowing behind his helmet. He rolled out of cover, and shot a blast of stasis at the Geth Prime, slowing it down. He then aimed his assault rifle at its head and barraged it with bullets, "Die you son of a bitch!" He shouted at it, its entire head being slowly and completely shattered and blown off into tiny bits in the air. When the stasis ran out, it fell over, dead. He then picked up the Geth Spitfire and aimed at the five Geth pinning Shepard, and fired it relentlessly at them, killing them all, then helped Garrus with his situation. The firing stopped, and both Shepard and Garrus looked over to Isaac. He dropped the gun, "What the hell are you guys just standing there for? We got a mission, let's get the damn thing done."

"Damn right." Garrus said, rising his sniper over his shoulder.

"Then lets go," Shepard thought Isaac showed great promise. Taking down a Geth Prime by himself and saving he and Garrus?

Shepard continued down the way with his team.

Along the way they encountered more enemies, a few messages that had been recorded by Tali, and finally, the room Tali was supposed to be in, but there was only a hologram of her, calling out, "This is Tali'Zorah to base, anyone there?" She kept asking, thinking someone would answer. But Isaac and his team already saw what took place here. Dead Quarians, and Geth scattered all over the room.

Shepard walked over to Tali's communication, "Just me, Tali." He said.

"Shepard? What're you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Just in the neighborhood, thought you could use some help." He smiled.

"Well you came by just in time, Shepard. Listen, I'm trapped inside one of the outposts, there's Geth outside and eventually they'll get in. I've got extremely important data that needs to be delivered to the admiralty board, in other words, its important this room doesn't get swarmed by Geth."

"Don't worry, Tali, we're on our way." Shepard almost left before Tali stopped him.

"Shepard, there's one more thing. If you run in to Kal'Reager, make sure he stays alive. I cant have him die. I'll explain everything later when you rescue me… Again."

"Got it, Tali." He left the communications, Tali as well.

"Sounds like we better get moving," Isaac said, holding up his assault rifle.

It didn't take long for Shepard and his team to eventually run across a Quarian, who was most likely Kal'Raeger. They ran over to his side, and stayed in cover beside him.

"Commander Shepard?" The Quarian asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm Kal'Reager, marine!"

"What's the situation?"

"Tali's over on the other side of that field, but the Geth have been trying to get her for a while now. They even got a colossus by the entrance. Every time I get a few shots at it, it just curls up and repairs itself!"

A massive cannon blast shook the whole wall.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Isaac shouted.

"Big robot, destroys stuff." Garrus told him.

"Well, guess that's all I really need to know, huh?" Isaac said.

"I can distract that colossus from here, give you guys a shot to go around and nail it."

"Fight's over for you, Kal. Tali needs you alive."

"Can't do that, commander. I'm not useful just sitting here."

"She told me it was important for you to stay alive, I cant have you risking yourself out there. My team and I can handle it from here, just stay put. For Tali."

Kal sighed, "All right, sir. Don't make me regret this. Good luck, commander."

Shepard nodded at him and looked back at his team, "Come on, let's take this thing down."

Isaac followed Shepard and Garrus as they leapt down from the ledge and fell into cover, avoiding the blasts of the Geth rifles. Isaac especially, he couldn't probably do much for this part, either. If he peaked even once, his whole head would most likely be blown off.

"Garrus, on me, Isaac, stay put. I cant have you getting killed."

"Got it, commander. But if things get hairy for you guys, I'll do my best to help out from here. I can do a lot with my kinesis and stasis module from a distance." Isaac said.

Shepard and Garrus moved out, avoiding the colossus blasts that shook the ground underneath their feet. Isaac kept taking deep breaths, he occasionally felt the vibrations of bullets and explosions near him and it made him terribly nervous. He just barely looked from the side. Garrus and Shepard seemed to be doing okay on their own. They could handle the Geth troopers, it was that damned colossus that made this especially difficult. One thing Isaac noticed was that the fire was drawn away from him and only toward Garrus and Shepard. This probably wasn't a bad thing. He pulled out his sniper rifle, and laid behind the barrier.

Isaac set up his sniper rifle, and took aim at the heads of the preoccupied Geth units. He blew each head off, one by one. They were completely unaware of him. For now at least. He hoped that this helped out Shepard and Garrus. They were slowly making their way up, eventually almost the entire field was clear of any Geth units. All that stood was the colossus and a few other Geth troopers.

Isaac stood from his cover and looked at that massive Geth, "Holy shit. That's a big guy." He got his assault rifle out and started running up the stairs on the right, Shepard and Garrus were going up the left ones. Perhaps they could flank the colossus and the other Geth there.

Isaac made it up, just in time to see Shepard and Garrus on the other side of the platform. He got into cover, and started firing at some of the Geth troopers while their backs were turned. They seemed to notice, but didn't have time to react, except two Geth Primes, armed with Geth Spitfires, sending a barrage of plasma fire at Isaac's cover, "Damn it!" He remembered last time's plan, this time it would be double stasis, and shoot the fuck out of their heads. They seemed to stop shooting for a second, Isaac jumped out of cover, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as his hand raised up, and he saw the beginning fire of the Geth Prime's gun come toward him. As his stasis shot out, the plasma round sank itself deep into Isaac's side, knocking him over on his back. It was like being hit by a truck. He landed hard, hitting his head on the ground. His read blood splattered the grey ground and his body and head ached in pain, "F-fuck…" He groaned, grabbing at his side. There was probably a massive hole there… Was this it for him? The end of his life or a crazy dream? Was he still floating in space right now? Or dead?

The sounds of exploding and guns seemed to fade out as his eyes closed. Soon, there was silence.

"Isaac." A voice whispered his name.

"Isaac." It whispered again.

"ISAAC!"

Suddenly his eyes opened, his side not feeling as bad as it did a bit ago, Shepard and Garrus were kneeling beside him, Kal making his way over to them, limping.

"What?" He looked over at his injury, seeing a strange orange hologram coming from Shepard's arm.

"Don't worry, this Medi-Gel will fix you right up." Shepard put his hand over Isaac's wound, applying a bit more Medi-Gel.

"Sure as hell doesn't hurt anymore." Isaac groaned, "What's the color of my RIG?"

"Uh, RIG?" Garrus asked.

"The light on my back," Isaac said, kind of annoyed that no one knew what he spoke about, and he didn't know what anyone spoke about.

"Its yellow, but its moving upward and changing to a light green."

"That's good. All right, help me up, let's finish this." Isaac took hold of both Shepard and Garrus' arms, and they helped lift up, all grunting as he was heavy.

They both helped him over to the doors, Tali speaking to Shepard over her radio, "Let me unlock that for you guys." Tali said, then the doors opened, all walking in.

"Shepard, Garrus! And um," She looked at Isaac, "Cerberus recruit, I suppose?"

"No, literal space drifter we picked up on the way here. Engineer. And a damn good soldier." Shepard said, helping Isaac to take a seat on a desk, "He saved our lives, and got us here just as much as I did. We all owe him a little." He said.

Isaac looked up at them, "Just doing my part, commander." He grunted, holding his side again.

"What's his name?" Tali asked.

"Isaac Clarke," Shepard answered her.

"Well, thank you, Isaac. I'm glad Shepard has you on his team. Kal! You're alive!" Tali had finally noticed the limping Quarian walking in.

"That's right, ma'am. Got these fine gentleman here to thank fort that." He too was limping in pain.

"Are you all right? Whats happened?" Tali had a bit of worry and panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm all right. Got a small tear in my suit, but I'll live…" He sighed, "I lost my whole squad."

"I'm sorry, Kal. I'm sure they died honorable deaths." Tali held her hands in front of herself.

"Now then," Shepard looked at Tali, "I did come for a reason, Tali. I need your help again. I know you don't like Cerberus, no one does, really. But what they're doing is important. I've seen the Collectors and what they did. It's real, Cerberus is not bullshitting. So I'm asking you to come with me, and help me take them down."

"Like the good ol' days of saving the galaxy," Garrus chuckled.

"I'll be more than happy to, Commander. Let me just transfer this data to my fleet, then I'm all yours."

End of Chapter One.

 _Author's Note: I'd really appreciate some feedback on this. This is being written for myself and a few friends, but I'd love a bit of motivation if you liked this story. Make sure to tell me what you think, what you like, don't like, what you'd like to see happen and more. And this story will be a long one, so sit back and stay tuned for a chapter at least every few days or week. It will last from Mass Effect 2 (Not the very beginning) to the end of Mass Effect 3 and even a little bit after. It sounds far-fetched, but I've got a good feeling about this. I also have just come to realize that asterisks do not appear. Instead, i will bluntly state it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Author's Note: I'd like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who gave out a review and followed or favorited my story. It is very appreciated and I'm glad you're all enjoying this. I hope you share this with your friends or anyone who might be interested, and I look forward to hearing your opinions on this story as it progresses. Never be afraid to tell me your opinion, all thoughts, concerns and or suggestions are greatly appreciated. And here it is, enjoy chapter two!_

Shepard and his crew made their way back to the Normandy by the shuttle, along with newly recruited Tali'Zorah Vas Neema. Everyone except Shepard and Tali sat in silence, Shepard asking her what she was doing here, what she'd been doing since his death and after the events on Horizon. Isaac didn't really listen in, even though he could probably learn a few things from their discussion. But he seemed distraught. That's twice he was out cold and he heard somebody calling his name. He wasn't slowly going crazy again, right? There were no Markers here, at least he didn't think so. No one ever said anything about them, no one knew who he was and they talked about Earth like it was no big deal to be there. Just a planet, no big issues or problems. Probably because in this 'world' after humans discovered all these alien races, they must've had some kind of help, but Isaac, for now, could only make assumptions and guesses on what happened. He had already came to the conclusion he's not where he used to be.

"Isaac." He heard Shepard call after him.

Isaac turned his head over to him.

"You all right?" Shepard asked him. He had applied Isaac Medi-Gel, but it was a severe wound. Chakwas would have to take a look at him; the Medi-Gel could only really stop some of the pain and keep Isaac on his feet.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I've taken worse hits before," He said, looking away again. He unfolded his helmet, letting it go back into his suit.

After those few words, everyone sat in silence again. At least until the shuttle finally made it onto the Normandy, where it stationed itself. It was pretty empty except a few Cerberus crewmates. Shepard's crew was elsewhere on the ship, probably doing their jobs.

Isaac stepped out, grunting again in pain, clutching his ribs, "I'm going to get up to Med-Bay," He said.

"Garrus, help him get up there. Make sure he doesn't pass out riding that slow ass elevator." Isaac commanded.

"You got it, commander. Let's go, Isaac," Garrus took hold of him, and helped him get across the room to the elevator. He pressed the button to go up, and they both got in.

"Thanks, Garrus." Isaac said, he had started panting now.

"Don't mention it. I owe you after you pretty much saved our lives. I'm thankful for that. You're a damn good… engineer." Garrus chuckled.

"Yeah, damn good, huh?" Isaac grinned and chuckled as well, "I don't really even get the Normandy's engineering station. Never seen anything like it." Isaac admitted to him. He hadn't really wanted to say anything before, as to not appear completely useless, "But wow, it's incredible. Some advanced shit, are all ships like that?" Isaac asked him.

"Actually, the Normandy was or maybe still is a unique Alliance prototype. It was going to serve as a mobile communications station, but it became a warship. And a damn good one, with the best pilot, and the best crew." Garrus told him, "Also, Tali, she's an engineer too. She'll probably be down there with you. She can help you out, she was just like you when she first got onto the ship. Confused but bewildered by its technology."

"The commander sure has an odd mix of squad mates, huh?" Isaac asked. So far he'd seen Garrus, a turian, Tali a Quarian, that monster in engineering, and a couple other humans who weren't a part of Shepard's squad, just the ship crew.

"He sure as hell finds the weird ones. And the good ones. Just look at me, a kick ass soldier. Got myself a little nickname down in Omega. They um," He cleared his throat, "Called me Archangel." He waited to see Isaac's reaction to that, but he only stared blankly.

"That's cool, I guess," Isaac said, trying to sound impressed.

"Right, I forgot you don't know anything about this place. Well you see, I single-handedly—" Before Garrus finished his sentence, the elevator doors opened to the deck where the Med-Bay was located.

"We'll exchange stories of badassdom later, first let's get you to Chakwas." Garrus took Isaac's arm again, helping him get over to the clinic room, opening up the door.

"Didn't think you'd be in here so quickly. You looked capable." Chakwas said, crossing her arms at the sight of Isaac walking into her medical room again.

"Uh, my armor doesn't have any shields and I took a blast to the ribs. Medi-Gel was applied, but I'm still hurting real bad. And uh, I'll probably die if this isn't patched up. My RIG has been stuck between yellow and green, so obviously I'm not really at full health yet." Isaac explained to Chakwas.

"RIG?" She asked, confused.

"The long light going down my back. It shows my current health status." He said.

"Very interesting." She put a hand up to her chin, rubbing it for a moment.

"I better let you get to work." Garrus put Isaac down on one of the beds, then exited the room.

"Well, I'm ready, doc. Just don't try to harvest my brain and build a Marker." Isaac said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

(Character Change.)

"So, Joker, what do you think about the people we've picked up so far?" Shepard asked his pilot.

"Well, about the ones you went out with last," Joker looked away to think for a second, "Looks like Garrus finally got that pole out of his ass, but now he's using it to beat people up with it. And uh, I don't know much about Isaac, really. He seems kind of like you, but… I don't know, man, not really someone I've spent time with. But you know, that's just my opinion, no reason to really go spreading it around." He sniffed.

"Just checking," Shepard told him, walking away from him.

"See you, Commander."

Shepard was making his way back over to the galaxy map. He thought maybe he could bring Isaac to the Citadel, get him proper armor and show him around. Get used to this new place he was in. See the different cultures and alien races. It would probably really interest him. He thought back to Isaac's 'kinesis' and 'stasis' module. Both those objects worked a lot like biotic powers. But they didn't seem to be installed into Isaac, they were like picking up a remote control and turning on a television. So it can be attached and detached from Isaac's body. Maybe he'd also introduce biotics to him, which could be something new for him.

Shepard made a plan. While Isaac's getting medical care for Chakwas, he'll ask Isaac for his kinesis and stasis module, then bring it up to Mordin to look at. While Mordin studies it, he'll take Isaac down to the Citadel and have him buy new armor and take a quick look around. They had a few more pick-ups, but the other recruits could wait. "Joker, set a course for the Citadel." Shepard announced.

"You got it, commander." Joker's voice sounded from the intercom. Shepard walked away from the intercom, Yeomen Chamber grabbing his arm.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" She asked him.

Shepard turned around, "What's up, Kelly?" He asked her, arms crossing.

"I'd like some time with Isaac after his examination with Chakwas. I want to study him, see what he's like."

"Well, you tell me his mental condition when you're done. He seems to think he's in another universe, or maybe he's got amnesia or maybe," Isaac threw his hands up, "I don't know. Just see what you can find out. Record the session, I think Miranda and I will probably want to take a look at it." He said.

"Yes, commander." She turned back around.

Shepard went over to the elevator, entering it and going down a few decks down.

(Character Change.)

"Agh!" Isaac winced, restraints keeping him down. He wasn't wearing his engineering suit, and Chakwas had removed his shirt and jacket to take a better look at his wound.

"Thought you said you'd been through worse," She said.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, doc," he winced again, looking down at what she was doing.

So far it was good work. The wound was cleaned, and being sewn up by a strange device. After a couple minutes, she started wrapping a bandage around his lower abdomen, "Can't thank you enough, doc," He said.

"Just doing my job, Mister Clarke." She walked from him, washing her hands.

Shepard walked into the room, "Isaac." He said.

"Shepard," Isaac looked over to him as he stood up and put on his shirt and jacket.

"About your kinesis and stasis module." He pointed at the two objects on a table next to Isaac.

"Don't forget about his RIG." Chakwas interjected.

"Yes, and your RIG. I'd like to bring it up to Mordin, the professor to figure out how it works and what it does. It's useful technology." He told him.

"Sure, but I might have trouble in battle without them." Isaac said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to battle at our next destination. Where we're going will give Mordin plenty of time to look over the technology and you time to learn a few things."

"Well, sounds all right." Isaac handed Shepard his technology over, "Make sure I'll still be able to use them afterwards." He said.

"You got it," Shepard took hold of his things and left the room.

After Isaac was done there, he left the room, still wearing his regular clothing. It felt strange to walk around without the RIG attached to his clothes. He made his way over to the elevator and down to engineering.

When he got there, he started heading to the main room, but heard screaming and yelling come from underneath the stairs, "What the fuck?" He started running down there, coming across what looked like a stowaway psychopath.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The woman looked over at him, her face screaming pure rage.

Isaac was about to say, 'nothing' and back out like last time. But was that how all encounters with the extra 'tough' guys were going to go? Making him look like some kind of coward? This woman was nothing compared to the shit he's faced, "A loud bitch, distracting people from their work. You should keep quiet." Isaac walked right up to her, his face right in front of hers, showing the same kind of anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She pushed him away with a strong biotic force, he fell back and landed hard on the ground.

Isaac pulled a pistol that he'd tucked away in his pants, aiming it at her while on the ground, "Isaac Clarke. A guy who doesn't like being pushed around. One more time and I swear to God I'll shoot you dead." He said, anger being amplified in his voice.

She stood there, lowering her guard, "Whatever," She turned away from him and sat down on a hard bed.

Isaac got up after a few moments, and walked over to her, putting the gun away, "I didn't want to have to threaten you. As I said, I'm Isaac." He held his hand out to her.

"I'm Jack. And I'm a girl who doesn't like people." She said, looking away from him completely.

Isaac kept his hand held out but eventually gave up and turned away, "Nice to meet you, Jack," He said to her before walking away and back up the stairs, being met by Donelly and Gabby.

"I thought you were dead!" Donelly said in complete surprise.

"I'm not scared so easily by a few tough words." Isaac said, walking past them.

"You should be, Mister Clarke. Jack can be more than words if you're not careful." She tried telling him, but Isaac wasn't going to listen to them. He walked into engineering, seeing Tali at a post, he walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Tali," He said, standing behind her.

She stopped working and turned around, "Oh, Isaac. What can I do for you?" She asked him.

"Well, I don't know if Shepard told you, but uh, I'm an engineer too, though I've never seen anything like the Normandy and I'm not entirely sure what do down here. Garrus said you could show me the ropes, since you were new to this at one point as well." He explained.

"That's right. Hmm…" She took a quick look around, "Well, every spot seems to be taken up so far. I'm not entirely sure where you could be put, Isaac. Maybe I can just teach you what I do here, in case Shepard takes me on any missions and you can take my place for me, and keep up work."

"Sounds like a plan."

Tali and Isaac spent the next couple of hours together there, she showed him what it was he was supposed to do on the screen, to keep the Normandy running perfectly well. Everyone did their part around the ship to keep it at its perfect efficiency, and Isaac was going to be a part of it down here in the meantime. She also told him he could work on Normandy and shuttle repairs.

When the Normandy finally arrived on the Citadel, just about everyone aboard the ship dispersed and went around to find things. Shepard, Garrus and Isaac were in a small group together.

"There's a nearby store with the best armor, Armax Arsenal, you can't go wrong there… then again most places have pretty good armor too, so it doesn't really matter all that much." Garrus told Isaac, both leading him around the Citadel, but Isaac hadn't heard a word, he was too busy admiring the beautiful scenery and the kinds of people that walked around.

"My god," He gasped, standing right in the middle of everything, "it's like right out of a science fiction movie. This is amazing. I mean, back where I had we had space colonies and cities but nothing like this. It's crazy. There are floating jellyfish, blue people, more of those turians and those crazy looking big guys. God, this place is absolutely amazing." He almost laughed.

"Wait until you get to the bar," Shepard told him, both he and Garrus chuckling together.

They lead Isaac around, bringing him to a few places where he'd picked up several pieces of armor, enough to replace his old engineering suit, which he'd only use it when on engineering jobs for the Normandy. And finally, to the number one place they wanted to take him to. A small little bar and club around the corner, bringing him inside. The music vibrated and pumped through his ears and into his head, the people out on the dance floor enjoying themselves to the music.

"I say we get a few drinks then hit the dance floor. And also…" Garrus messed on his Omni-Tool for a second, "Just invited a couple squad mates over."

"Let's do this," Isaac walked up to the bartender, a turian. "Give me a drink, whatever you got." He leaned against the counter. The bartender served him up a purple drink, Isaac grabbing it and looking at for a second, then back over to Garrus and Shepard. They nodded at him. "Here goes nothing," Isaac downed it in one go, coughing for a second before putting the glass down, "Holy shit that's strong," He coughed again, "Man, that hits quick. Fuck," He wiped his eyes, watering up a little.

Shepard and Garrus laughed, "This is how a real man takes it," He says, ordering up the same drink, and downing it with zero reaction.

"Not fair, you're used to it." Isaac grinned and laughed. The bartender got them each one more glass, each of them downing it at the same time.

"Not as bad the second time but holy hell does it hit fast," Isaac beat his fist against his chest real quick, "Guys, my insides are on fire."

"Calm down, Isaac, it's not so bad." Garrus told him.

"My insides are on fire."

Shepard laughed, "One more round, then we hit that floor!" He ordered up three different drinks for each of them, the strongest stuff they had.

They each took hold of the glasses and stood next to each other, "On three…" Garrus said, "One, two… three." He drank his.

Shepard doing the same, and Isaac too, wincing and coughing again, "What the fuck was that shit?" He held his stomach for a few moments, "No wait, it's… it's settling…" He started stepping from side to side, almost losing balance, "All right, all right, let's get out there." They all barely walked over to the dance floor, dancing like idiots in the middle of the crowd. Isaac couldn't even raise his arms at this point, he looked like a person paralyzed from the waist up trying to jump.

"Looking very smooth," Tali's voice came from in front of him.

Isaac looked up, "Tali! Tali'Zor.. Tali'Zorh.. Tali'zor Vos Numa Numa!" He walked in front of her, "Come on, lets do the thing people do when they're on the thing, with stuff," he started dancing again.

She started laughing, "I'm guessing you mean dance?" She started dancing in front of him, properly and not drunkenly. Isaac taking note of her body movements and figure.

"Damn, who knew Quarians could dance so well. I didn't. Fuck, I didn't even know what a Quarian was since like, yesterday," He told her, slurring over his words.

After that, everything blurred out, and Isaac woke up on the floor of the Normandy's crew deck, others just looking around at him. He groaned, "God, I feel like total shit…" He sat up, Shepard and Garrus in front of him, both holding their stomachs and heads.

"Welcome back, Isaac," Garrus said, holding his hand out to him, Isaac took it and got up with his help.

"I'm going to be feeling this for day…" Isaac groaned, leaning on a nearby table, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Garrus shrugged.

"I cant really remember all that well." Shepard said.

"You all ran out singing and dancing and then passed out in a fountain. We managed to get you all out before C-Sec arrived." Tali spoke about, arms crossed.

"Real smooth, commander," Jacob joked, smiling.

"You guys were there, right? I know Garrus invited a couple people. And listen, not many of you know this yet but, this is Isaac Clarke. He's the straggler we picked up drifting in space. I told Isaac that after we got Tali, we'd let him off and he could go back to Earth. Well, we're at the Citadel, you can catch a ride there. I got you armor, a weapon and your stuff back." Shepard announced.

Isaac looked confused for a moment then remembered. That's right… this wasn't a permanent thing, "Right," He cleared his throat, "Thanks for everything, commander. And nice to meet you, Garrus and the rest of you all." He said, a look of a kind of sadness on his face.

"But," Shepard said suddenly, "You proved yourself to me as a capable soldier, a hero, a loyal friend and a warrior. I offer you a position as another squad mate on the Normandy. If you accept." Shepard held his hand out, waiting for Isaac to shake it to make this all official.

"I'm honored, commander," Isaac smiled, taking Shepard's hand and giving it a firm shake.

The other squad mates clapped for him, and shook the hand of their new ally. All except Miranda, who only scowled from the entrance of her office.

After everyone began dispersing, Isaac caught a moment with Tali, "Well, I guess you and me will be spending a lot of time together now," He smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too, Isaac." She responded with a happy tone, Isaac assumed she was smiling behind that mask.

"And hey, it'd be nice if we could catch up later, when we're not working. I'd love to know more about your people. All I know is they wear those fancy suits." Isaac pointed at her attire.

"Oh, this? It isn't anything fancy. It's to keep me alive. It's an enviorosuit. You see," She started walking with him to the elevator, "Quarians have very weak immune systems, and these suits help us with our condition. For example, the common cold to us could be very fatal."

"Sounds like a tough life," Isaac admitted.

"It can be, but we've grown used to it. I just wish one day I could actually… Not have to worry about it, you know?" The elevator door opened, both stepping inside.

"Yeah, I guess I do, Tali. I never really went through anything or go through anything like that. I can't relate, but I know how horrible it feels to step anywhere and think you might die. I don't really want to talk about it right now, we uh, should probably stay on the bright side, don't you think?"

"Good idea, Isaac." The doors closed, and the elevator slowly began moving down.

After they finally arrived, Isaac and Tali made their way over to the main room, "I guess I still need practice. Let me take the first shift." Isaac offered, standing in front of the screen.

"Suit yourself, Isaac. I could use the break I guess. I'll watch over and make sure you're doing it right."

"That reminds me, I do remember one thing from my drunker raid earlier today. Your dancing sure was something," he smiled.

"Don't talk about that, Isaac!" She giggled, "Dancing is dancing, I'm nothing special." She seemed to look away shyly.

"It sure was special to me… Your dancing, I meant your dancing. Not you, I mean, not that you aren't—"

"Get to work, Isaac." She teased.

"Yup," He turned away from her, back to the screen, a small blush and smile still on his face. But then a grim look, and tremendous guilt overcame him. Isaac spent so long worrying about Ellie, thinking about her and about how much he loved her and how furious he was when he discovered she was with Robert after moving on from Isaac so quickly, and now Isaac is doing it to her? Moving on, flirting with an alien girl he had just met? When he was sure death was right around the corner, all he thought about was Ellie, and kissed her for the last time before being thrown off. Did it all mean nothing now? Did he just up and abandon that romance and love he had for her? No, no, he didn't. One day he'd see her again. From that point, Isaac vowed he'd never flirt or anything with another girl. He still had Ellie to worry about as he had always done.

(Character Change.)

Shepard walked over to Mordin, "So, what did you learn about Isaac's stuff?" He asked him, leaning on a nearby countertop.

"Kinesis module, works like biotic powers such as push and pull, or throw, like a force, except it doesn't require a recharge. Can be used limitlessly, no cool down, no charge. As well as stasis, except it runs out 'till filled up again, recharges on its own overtime as well," Mordin took a deep breath, "RIG can tell vital signs of the user, as well as can work as a radio, communication through voice or video feed, works like an Omni-Tool as well, lots of interesting things about it, was fun studying it." He smiled, "I enjoyed it."

"Interesting… Get me Samara, and bring her down to the shuttle bay, I'll get Isaac, I'd like him to see biotics in the works. I think he'd be very interested." Shepard turned and left the room.

(Character Change.)

Isaac made his way down to the shuttle bay. Apparently he hadn't been the only one called down, was this another mission? He was still recovering from all the heavy drinking he had done only earlier that day. Isaac walked into the shuttle bay, but he didn't see Shepard standing next to a whole arsenal of weapons and Isaac's new armor. But he did see a very beautiful Asari standing in the middle of the large room next to Shepard. Isaac had seen her back up in the mess hall, after having woken up. He walked over, "What's going on?"

"First," Shepard tossed Isaac his kinesis and stasis module, as well as helping Isaac attach his RIG on the back of his jacket, "I'll give you these."

Isaac put them all on, "All right, second?" Isaac looked pretty confused, why had Isaac called him down here just to give him his stuff back, and why was Samara here?

A dummy was placed about thirty feet away from them.

"Samara," Shepard nodded in her direction.

"Yes, commander." Her body started to glow, and with a wave of her arm, she flung the dummy across the air.

"Holy hell," Isaac looked at it go, "I didn't know magic existed." He chuckled.

"It's not magic, Isaac Clarke," Samara turned to look at him, her usual calm expression on her face, "Biotics. Tech implants to give one an edge in battle. Kind of like your stasis and kinesis." She tried explaining.

"These only became for battle when I ran into the problems I ran in. They're just tools, like my plasma cutter. They're not meant to be used in fights. I wouldn't be able to pick up anybody with my kinesis module unless they were dead." Isaac told them both, "My stasis can be used but my kinesis is pretty weak compared to… That."

"Isaac, the reason I called you down here was so you could witness the power of biotics. It works almost exactly like your kinesis, except it's more than levitating and pushing and pulling. I'll have Samara here, one of the most powerful biotics I know, show you a few things. If you like what you see, we could get our hands on a couple of implants for you." Shepard explained his plan to Isaac.

Isaac thought about it for a second, "Well, let's see what you can do, Samara." He stood back.

"Wise choice to stand back, Isaac," She smiled, the dummy being placed back in its position. Samara charged up an attack, and let Isaac witness the devastating blow she dealt over to the dummy.

As he watched her have a go at it again and again, demonstrating new powers, his eyes only got wider and wider. This place was way more advanced than wherever he was from. He had to get his hands on tech like that, who knew what he could to do tweak up the implants and make them even better. Maybe he could find a way to mix an implant and his kinesis module together to double its strength and power, to have unlimited push, pull and levitate, and stronger than Samara. The idea excited him, "I think I'm going to have to get some of those implants," He looked over at Shepard.

Shepard grinned, Samara smiling, "Glad you liked what you saw, Isaac," She bowed, "A justicar is a powerful and greatly skilled warrior, a master in biotics. Don't expect it to be so easy. I'll be happy to teach you." She placed her arms behind her back.

"Thanks, Samara. Hopefully that time together will also help me learn more about the asari and biotics and whatever a justicar is supposed to be."

Samara nodded with a friendly smile before walking forward and out of the shuttle bay, leaving Shepard and Isaac alone.

"Shepard, I can't thank you enough for letting me become a part of all this. So far everything's been, just amazing. I'm… this is awesome. Cant wait to see whats in store in the future." Isaac smiled.

Shepard placed a hand on his back roughly, "Don't mention it. Back to your job, Isaac."

"Yes, commander." Isaac walked away from Shepard. It felt strange to be a part of something military. Usually they were all trying to kill him and build markers using his brain, but now he was accepted and a part of them. He smiled to himself, going up the elevator, and back to engineering.

 _Author's Note: Remember to leave a review and follow this if you haven't. again, I'd appreciate all comments._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Author's Note (IMPORTANT READ) Thanks a lot for the most recent reviews on my previous chapter. A lot of you pointed out some errors; one being that biotic power isn't what I was saying. It's been a while, and I don't know very much about biotics, so I'm scrapping that. I'll have someone fix up the last part, and update it by Saturday. Also, I'll post as much as I can but with school back, it's going to be difficult. Just keep hanging on. Changes: Biotics aren't on Isaac's mind. Biotics don't work the way I said they did. And there's one more thing I'd like to talk about before continuing: Someone said they didn't like the relationship between Isaac and Tali. That was a very personal thing to say, (as reviews aren't meant for that sort of thing, "I don't like it because It doesn't interest me.") if you don't like this, or the romance between Tali and Isaac for whatever reason, STOP READING. That's what this is, what it's going to be and how it will always be and one or two or twenty opinions wont change that. Thank you, and enjoy the rest._

A couple days had passed since The Citadel visit. Isaac often accompanied Shepard on missions, also along with Garrus, Tali or whoever the commander brought. Of course, Isaac wasn't always brought either. Sometimes he stayed back, fixed up the shuttle and helped upgrade the Normandy for the suicide mission. Isaac hadn't like the idea at first, but then he thought back on his mission on Tau Volantis. Risk everything to save everyone. That was indeed a literal suicide mission, as it came to a point where he and Carver knew they weren't coming back. But this was different, Shepard had a loyal and strong crew. Back where Isaac came from, it was just he and Carver. There were others, but they soon died and it was him and two friends.

Even when everyone went back to their quarters to sleep, and Isaac acquired his own room, he didn't sleep. He couldn't. There was too much on his mind, and this was starting to drive him nuts. He kept snapping at everyone, and almost passing out while working on the shuttles or the Normandy. He needed sleep. Isaac opened up a video message on his RIG. He watched his face on the screen for a second before sighing, "Ellie." He looked away, then looked back, "Ellie. It's me, Isaac. I'm alive and I'm… Not there anymore. I'm somewhere else, somewhere that's not where we come from. Like an entirely different world, or universe," He shook his head, "I don't know what happened. But listen, I," He stopped talking, his head lowering and putting his hand on his face before sighing and looking back up at the screen, "I wish you were here. You'd be so amazed and… This place is free of the Marker threat. They're dealing with their own problem, Reapers. But hey, they haven't turned anyone into horrible reanimated corpses yet." His hand stroked the beard on his face for a moment, "It's amazing. And, I wish you were here. I miss you, I love you. I also don't know what happened to Carver, if he's here or not. When they picked me up, I was drifting through the dead space alone. Maybe he's on some planet, or maybe he died. I hope he's all right. I hope you're okay too and I don't think this is going to get to you… but I hope it does. I love you," He looked straight into the camera for a moment before stopping the recording and sending it. He doubted he'd get anything back or if the damned message would be sent. All he could do is lie and wait.

Lying down sounded good actually. Isaac got onto his cot, lying on his back and putting arm over his forehead. He closed his eyes with a final deep breath before actually trying to fall asleep.

"ISAAC!" Someone shouted his name.

His eyes suddenly shot open, getting up. An alarm was going off.

"Isaac, get on the bridge, something's out there!" The voice called again.

Quickly he started running out and to the CIC, running to the pilots seat, "Joker, what's going on!? What's out there!?" He shouted, nervous and scared of what it might be.

"I don't know, we've never seen anything like it before! The ship's caught in some kind of tractor beam, we're stuck!" Joker's hands glided all over the Normandy's control scheme but no matter what he did they stayed stuck in place.

Suddenly a loud hollow growl and bellow was heard, before the Normandy began shaking uncontrollably. Isaac hung on to the wall, trying to keep himself from falling over. Then he heard it, growling on the inside of the ship. Snarling in the vents. He fell back, crawling away from the nearest vent, "No! it's not happening again!" He shouted.

A large hole blew up the side of the Normandy, starting to suck everyone and everything out as a massive bloody tentacle shot through and crushed several people. Isaac tried hanging on but was sucked out. He couldn't breathe! Stuck out in space, no suit! There was a moon, like back on Tau Volantis! Another one! Attacking the Normandy. He watched in agony as space started draining his life away. But before suffocation could finish him off, a large tendril swept over toward him and sliced him completely in half.

"FUCK!" Isaac suddenly stood from his cot, shooting his plasma cutter that he kept on the nightstand next to him. when he realized he was just repeatedly shooting at a wall, he stopped. He was breathing heavily, a cold sweat dripping off his face. He looked at the tool in his hand and threw it to the ground, sitting back down, "Jesus," He muttered, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm down. What a horrible nightmare. But then it made him think, what if a Marker made it here? Or a gigantic necromorph or any necromorphs at all? This ship would become the Ishimura, the Citadel would become The Sprawl and Earth would become Tau Volantis. Everything would be fucked.

Suddenly his door opened, Tali and Garrus being on the other end, "Isaac! Are you okay?" She said, worry in her voice as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," He said in a rough voice, "I had a bad dream." He shrugged.

Garrus walked over in front of him, "Heard gunfire."

"I just…" Isaac shrugged, "Bad dream, Garrus." Isaac looked at his friend seriously.

"Well, if you say so. Don't worry, it's not childish to have nightmares and shoot the wall a couple times. If you need to talk to one of us… Well, I suggest Kelly. Being a psychologist and all."

"Last thing I need is another damned shrink." Isaac scoffed, remembering the crazed doctor on The Sprawl.

Garrus shrugged, not really knowing what to say, he left it up to Tali to take care of.

"You can go too," Isaac told Tali, but she only sat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, her hand gripping his shoulder gently.

"I," He stopped himself and chuckled a bit. Ellie used to comfort him deep in the middle of the night when he suddenly had some kind of night terror, "It's about where I come from. Kind of. Listen, I went through a lot in the past. I'm not talking about having to do hard things to survive or troubled childhood. I don't even know where to begin with this story. It's a long one, and it would take me even longer to explain everything, what happened, how and how crazy this shit is."

Tali put her hand onto his, "I'll listen to every word. I don't need to sleep yet."

Isaac gave her a half smile, then began explaining the beginning of his story, all those years ago.

"Then I woke up on the Normandy. And uh, here I am," He pressed his hands together. He looked over at Tali, who was utterly speechless, "My dream was that the giant moon necromorph was attacking and it killed everyone. I think I've finally escaped the Markers, the necromorphs. I don't want to find out they're here too." He looked at her.

It only took a moment for her to say something, probably having sat there with her mouth open, not knowing what to say, "Isaac, i…" She stopped again, "None of us had any idea. Everyone just thought you were just another person with a small story to you. But it's so much more… How do you move on from something like that?"

"You don't." He gently shook his head, "You just don't."

"I'm sorry about Ellie, Isaac. I'm sorry she isn't here with you."

"it's fine, Tali. Not your fault. Thanks for taking the time to check up on me. You're a good friend," He smiled at her.

"Of course, Isaac," She stood up from the bed, "I'm going to just get a little more sleep." She walked over to the door, "Your story, Isaac… I can't imagine it. It sounds like a nightmare."

"I hope I woke up." He said, laying back in his bed.

Tali opened his door, left and it closed again.

Isaac just looked up at the ceiling. No way he was going back to sleep. He'd try again tomorrow.

Several hours later, all of the Normandy's crew was awake and working. Isaac had been stuck in his room for a long while before he popped out, finally. He was greeted by some of the crew as he went down to engineering. Today they were installing a final upgrade for the Normandy, and he was supposed to take part. He put on his engineering suit, the hole on the side having been fixed for a while now.

"Tali, Garrus!" Shepard's voice went through the intercom.

Isaac looked over to Tali as he was gathering a few tools, "Mission?" He asked.

"Yes, we're acquiring the Reaper IFF. We'll finally begin the suicide mission once we have it." She sighed, "it makes me feel kind of nervous."

"All these upgrades, a strong crew and a strong leader? I don't think anyone's dying." Isaac reassured her, and patted her shoulder.

Tali smiled, "Thanks, Isaac. See you soon." She put her tools down and went down the elevator to the shuttle bay.

Isaac's engineering suit was upgraded as well, but not as armor. it had several places to but tools and hold other items, as well as a utility belt. Isaac readied himself up and joined the others ready to start working.

"Isaac, last bit, you ready to relax after this?" one of the workers talked to him.

"I'm part of Shepard's crew, I don't there'll be much relaxing after we get that IFF." He said, his helmet was unfolded and was able to flash him a smile.

"Ah, Isaac. Good, you're here. Can begin work." Mordin carried over a few blueprints and schematics, "Let's start, shall we?"

"I'm all ready, professor." Isaac held up a tool.

 _Author's Note: Yeah, so I know that things are going pretty slow, so I'll be doing a lot of time skipping as there isn't much for Isaac to participate in. I also want to exclude actual missions from the game, because, sure, Isaac's in it now, but I don't think everyone wants to read the mission that they already know. Made an exception for Tali's Recruitment mission, (He'll attend the loyalty mission though.) and the suicide mission. He wont be in Legions recruitment (obviously) or his loyalty, he'll be somewhere else… bear with me._

A while later, the new upgrades had finally been installed and everyone was done for the day. And with perfect timing, Shepard also got back with his crew. They ran in through the bay, carrying a Geth unit, "Since when do we take Geth as prisoners?" Shepard asked Mordin who was next to him.

"We don't," Mordin put a hand to his chin, "Strange." Before Mordin started his guesses, Isaac quickly began walking toward them, stopping Isaac, "Why do we have a Geth here?" He asked him.

"It spoke." Shepard said, looking at Isaac and waiting for it to impact.

Isaac stared blankly, "And?"

Shepard sighed, "Right. Geth don't speak, but this one did. And it knew me. Strangely enough it's also wearing a piece of my old N7 armor."

"So why bring it up here?"

"It helped us, or at least I think it was trying to help us. The whole Reaper was about to blow up and we were sitting inside of it, there wasn't any time to sit and talk about what we should do with it."

"We should've left it there. It's still inactive, say the word commander and I'll blow its whole head off." Tali said angrily, her hand already wrapping around her pistol.

"I'll decide what to do with it after we've activated it." Shepard started walking forward again, Garrus following behind, carrying the Geth's body.

Miranda suddenly stepped in front of Shepard, trying to stop him and lecture him again, "Not listening to this shit right now." Shepard continued walking directly past her, not even allowing her the moment to speak. She scowled at him, but turned her mean look over to Isaac.

"in my office." She said, her words sounded harsh.

"What is this, school? I don't have to go anywhere you tell me." Isaac replied in an even harsher tone.

"She's ahem, actually second in command, Isaac." One of the other worker's said off to the side.

Now he was in trouble.

Miranda led Isaac up to her office, sitting him across from her. She sat behind her desk, and looked at him for several moments, "You've proven yourself and your own Shepard's team now. You weren't on the Illusive Man's list. I don't trust you."

"You don't have to." He said, "I don't really care what you think about me." he sighed, leaning back in the chair and looking away from her, "What do you want?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Needed to get to know you, ask you a few questions. Where you come from, where you've been. Why you were floating in the middle of space."

"Where I come from and where I've been? None of that matters anymore now that I'm somewhere completely different." He shrugged, "I still don't even know how the fuck I was floating in the middle of space. I should be dead. All that matters is that I'm here now, and as long as that man is leading, i'll stay and I'll follow. Not you, not some illusive man. Just Shepard." Isaac crossed his arms, "I'm not from here, I don't care who you are, where you've been or where you're from. I don't care what you think, I don't fucking care about anything you have to say. Like you said, I've proven myself, I'm part of Shepard's crew and I've been helping out since I got here. Leave me alone," He got up and left the room without another word, leaving Miranda alone in her office, again completely speechless and without even a moment to retaliate on what was said.

Isaac noticed Shepard entering the Med-Bay, Garrus too. Maybe they dropped the Geth unit in there. Isaac walked over and entered the room, watching Garrus place the Geth on a bench across the room in the AI-Core.

"You going to activate that?" Isaac asked him, still in the Med-Bay, on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Shepard nodded, "If you guys could give me a moment in here with it, I'll see what goes down."

"All right, commander. If you need help taking it down, just call out," Garrus walked out of the room along with Isaac.

"What do you think about all that?" Isaac asked him, standing outside of the closed med-bay door.

"Hmm… I'm no scientist. If I heard a Geth speak I'd just shoot it with a shocked face. Shepard? Well he's just good hearted." Garrus shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he's curios. I am too, of course. But we're so far, what if it takes just one Geth to bring this whole mission crumbling?"

"That's what I'm afraid of too," Isaac told him, "But it's the commanders' call."

"It is. Well, we have the IFF. Help me install it and just maybe in a day or two we'll finally do this mission we've all waited so long for." Garrus began walking toward the elevator.

"Well, I kind of popped in for the end of it." Isaac said, "Wish I'd been here since the beginning. Would've been a lot better than what I went through."

"What did you go through?" Garrus asked him, curious. Isaac had never really told anyone before.

"A lot. Don't really want to talk too much about it. Let's just say it was a horrible thing and uh, it really fucked me up," he chuckled, finding this kind amusing in a morbid away.

"Huh. We've all got those stories."

"I don't think any of you have something like this."

"Depends what it is. You should tell me sometime. I'll tell you what happened to me, once you open up a little."

"Yeah, I guess I will." He shrugged.

They both made it onto the elevator, going down to engineering.

Another couple of days went by, the crew sharing stories, Isaac opening up to most and Shepard's squad finally becoming familiar with him and accepting him. there were less harsh words, and a lot more comforting treatment. It felt good to be in the company of friends. The Geth turned out to be a more advanced unit, the crew referring to it as 'Legion'. Isaac would often try to take looks at him, amazed at the advanced work done on him. he'd never really taken the time to look at the other Geth he's been in battles with, as they were all trying to kill him.

The Reaper IFF was ready, but needed to be tested.

Miranda spoke to Shepard about it, telling him if something went wrong, they'd lose absolutely everybody, and they couldn't risk that. She suggested having the entire squad moved out, and leave the Cerberus workers as well as Joker. Isaac was supposed to go with him, but being one of the lead engineers, he volunteered to stay behind and make sure nothing goes wrong. An overseer of some sorts. Shepard agreed to letting him stay, and took the squad out on the shuttles.

Isaac was up next to Joker, "So, how's it doing?" He asked him.

"Smooth sailing, Clarke. Nothing's wrong with it so far." Joker answered him.

"Nice, I'm going to engineering, keep an eye out on it. Alert me if anything happens through the intercom."

"You got it."

Isaac walked away from him, back down toward the elevator. As he was waiting, some time passed and the whole ship shook. He turned on his side of the intercom, "Hey, Joker, what's going on?" There was nothing but static. Isaac's heart sank… This sounded like the nightmare he had a few nights ago.

But Joker answered with bad news, "The Collectors boarded! Get out of there, Isaac!"

"Shit!" Isaac only had his engineering suit and his plasma cutter, what good would that do him against this enemy? He hadn't seen them before, but he expected them to just be creepy looking people with armor and guns of their own, so he'd have to stay low.

He started running, looking out onto the cargo bay, seeing MONSTERS seep through, "What the fuck!? No, they're here too! God damn it, fuck, fuck they can't be!" Necromorphs!? Here!? His nightmare was turning into a reality. Those crazy demonic fucks were here again, hunting him, his brain, probably giving off a light Marker signal for them to follow.

His breathing was all over the place, getting into the elevator. He'd go up to his room, get his armor, fight them off. He'd done it before, he can do it again.

When the doors opened, he saw them, big, huge, with skulls and strange deformed bodies, "FUCK!" he aimed his plasma cutter and shot at them but it did absolutely no good. He backed up into the elevator, but with a swing of its weapon, Isaac was out.

 _Author's Note: Yes, I do realize that this chapter is only around 8 pages and much shorter than the previous chapters. Please understand that I'm very busy and still want to keep you all posted without having to wait much. But I guarantee that the next chapters will be longer, have more action and will pick up a lot more. Leave a review, and follow this if you've enjoyed it so far. I'm also looking for someone to do my editing for me (as I don't have much time anymore) if anyone's interested PM me and we'll talk. Hope you enjoyed, look out for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 _Author's Note: (IMPORTANT READ) Here's Chapter 4! I hope I can get this published today, I'm sorry to make you all wait. Give this a read, after this point, we will move from Mass Effect 2 to a period between Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 to give Isaac a time to bond (Even though I will be doing the Citadel DLC in the Mass Effect 3 part) with the squad members who have not been included yet. If any of you would like to request a character for Isaac to spend at least a few pages or maybe even an entire chapter with, put it down in the comments. Who and for how long, also why. If you guys have some kind of scene or scenario you'd like to see happen, just request it and I'll see if I can slip it in. enjoy this chapter!_

Isaac gasped suddenly, everything was dark at first but as his eyes adjusted, the scene before him was revealed. He was behind some kind of glass capsule, it looked like the Ishimura but larger. He started hitting the capsule, feeling weaker than her normally would, "GET ME THE FUCK OUT!" He started screaming, hitting his fists against the glass, "OUT! OUT! OUT!" HE shouted as loud as he could. He had never acted like one of those crazed survivors before, but this was different. He wasn't going to have a repeat of the past. Not again.

He started smashing his fists now, eventually the glass started cracking. He leaned back and began kicking too, and eventually the whole thing shattered, and he fell through. He coughed for a bit, the fall having been hard on him as he was still weak. He picked himself up and looked around. More capsules, all over the place. On the walls, the ceiling. Everywhere. The necromorphs were storing them now? Who knew how many humans were put in all these. Shepard had told—Shepard? Who's Shepard?

Isaac walked aimlessly, trying to find his way out. Besides the strange echoes and sounds that were around him, he could only hear his heavy breathing behind his helmet. There had to be a way, some kind of ship, or escape pod. He wasn't going to be trapped in a place like this again, he'd always found his way out and escaped but this place was massive. Where the hell was he going to go?

He grunted and groaned, falling to his knees as the strange sound of static started up. He held his head in pain, hearing soft whispers and voices talking to him. "There's a ledge! Jump, jump off! Jump now! No, no don't! Don't do it…" A voice said in his head.

"Stupid. You're so stupid. Found yourself trapped here again. Stupid… so stupid."

"Stupid."

"idiot! You've gotten us all killed!"

"Kill yourself before they do it."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, so, so, stupid."

"You're so stupid."

"Stupid."

"Idiotic!"

"Fucking idiot!"

"Stupid."

"ISAAC!"

He gasped suddenly, the voices disappearing. He looked all around himself. No one was there? Was he going crazy again? No, no, the dementia was gone… Or at least he thought it was. What is it now? Paranoia? Anxiety? What could be his issue now?

Growls again, coming closer. They were almost here…

Isaac looked around, no weapons anywhere, what was he supposed to do? He noticed his utility belts were still strapped on to his suit. It had a heavy buckle made of metal. Hmm… There's a spot to hide, he thought.

The enemies came closer, those wretched disgusting necromorphs were here now. Isaac jumped out, slamming the buckle against ones head, smashing it in. screaming and shouting as he swung it around and bashed their heads in, they still quivered and crawled, trying to get back up and fight. He lifted his heavy boot and stomped their bodies, their heads, turning them into mush. Shouting, screaming as he did it, slaughtering the monsters.

He panted when he was sure they were all dead, he quickly left the scene, continuing his search for a way off.

He just walked and walked unsure of wherever he was going. It had to be better than back there… it had to be.

(Character Change.)

"It's only been…" Shepard sighed, "A long, long time. Everyone's okay, but where the hell is Isaac?" He turned to look at his crew and the remaining survivors.

"We're not sure, Commander. We weren't conscious during that time." Chakwas held her sides and limped as she explained the situation to Shepard.

"How come he was awake then? How did he manage to escape? Obviously he smashed his way through. This doesn't make much sense." Shepard sighed again, "Come on, we've got a mission to do. But keep an eye out for Isaac, we're not leaving without him… I hope."

"You hope? That's not seriously an option, right? To leave him?" Tali walked up to him, looking up with a worried voice.

"We have a mission, Tali. Isaac could be anywhere on this giant ship, maybe even dead. He's my friend as much as yours, but there's more at stake here. I'm sure everyone here today knew what this was. Isaac certainly did. It was called a suicide mission for a reason, and he said he'd be a part of it." Shepard had a grim look on his face as he said all of this to her. It would be tough for him to leave Isaac behind if they couldn't find him.

"Garrus, get the crew back. Joker will swing around to pick you all up. Everyone else, let's move." Shepard commanded, then left.

(Character Change.)

"RAAAGH!" He grunted and shouted, lifting the heavy belt and smashing its buckle against more of those heads. He was entirely covered in blood, staining his engineering suit all over. He panted, taking apart the gun on the necromorphs ( _Author's Note: No, they aren't necromorphs, it's mentioned that way because that's how Isaac sees it, in case anybody got confused.)_ arm, and again with another, putting some of the pieces together to make a new weapon. It worked. A single shot power rifle. This could wipe out shields and deal massive damage in case he ran into more trouble.

He started walking again, forward, never left or right, just forward, forward, forward. He didn't know the way to anything, it was all so confusing. A gigantic maze with enemies at every turn. Dangerous enemies. Good thing he was able to fix himself a weapon, he might've soon become defenseless carrying around a belt buckle and his foot. But he managed to survive for this long.

There were… other sounds now. Not growls or other strange echoes… it sounded like, the fast beating of wings. Like flies, quickly buzzing around his ears but big enough to make a sound from a long ways away. It was coming from behind him. He turned and looked to see strange creatures, like humanoid bugs flying in his direction and landing behind a couple of barriers. Isaac dove behind one too, the firing of their assault rifles quickly raining upon his cover.

His heart was jumping, what were these things? Unitlogists trying to make themselves look even more like fucked up monsters created by the Markers? Isaac slowly started raising his gun up over the cover, and fired, three loud explosions were heard, but the firing of the weapons of the enemies were still there.

He held his breath for a moment, rolling off to the side, time seemed to move in slow motion as his eyes quickly scanned around, trying to see who was where. Most of them out of cover, as they outnumbered him. Without any hesitation, Isaac shot his rifle at them, one explosion taking two out, their bodies splattered into bones and bits of flesh everywhere. Second explosion took three, having the same effect as the others, third explosion took care of the rest, also turning them into a pile of mush. After those explosions it became surprisingly quiet. Their blood and bits scattered the floor. "Holy shit," Isaac got up and put the weapon on one of the latches on his back. Only one rifle remained from all that, barely in a condition to work, but it could still shoot. He picked up a couple thermal clips, and pressed onward.

Not too long after, he heard more buzzing. They were coming back, and it sounded like tons of them. Isaac started running, making way for a clear place that had all sorts of cover he could use. He stood behind one, and the enemies dropped down by the tens. Ten there, ten more to the left, ten others in the back and twenty more waiting behind. They pinned him to where he stood, their guns firing at the only side he could lean out of. Isaac moved over to the other side, pulling the power rifle out, and quickly leaning out of the opposite end, shooting it into a big group of them.

Their bodies flew up and scattered as the impact of the gun blasted them away or reduced them to piles of flesh. He shot one more time before they finally took notice, and started shooting both ends. What was he going to do now? In a few minutes, they'd probably storm this section and shoot his whole body into pieces.

Maybe he could confuse them? He looked over on one end, this was a risky thing to do. He took a few steps back, then started charging one end, jumped high enough to be just above the gunfire and set stasis on himself.

They stopped firing, watching Isaac slowly move in the air. What's going on here? They stood around, waiting for him to come down or float up and up and up until he reached the top only to die in the end.

Slowly, very slowly, the barrel of the gun was being aimed toward them. And even more slowly, Isaac's finger started pulling the trigger. It was quiet, and they decided they'd keep shooting, taking aim, a couple bullets from a few uncertain enemies hit him in his leg, shoulder and rib, but he completely pulled the trigger, and three explosions, wiping them out. Stasis ran out, Isaac hurdling to the ground, as he landed with a loud thud, he pressed the trigger again, wiping even more out.

"Assuming control."

Isaac coughed and got on his fours, his hand clutching his rib where he'd gotten shot, "Fucking stupid idea…" It worked perfectly, but it caused him to be injured. He looked over at one last enemy. Glowing with yellow marks everywhere. Walking toward him, he gasped, not another regenerator right? He stood up, weakly aiming his rifle with one arm, but a yellow orb quickly was shot in his direction, blowing him back about thirty feet. He shouted and grunted as he fell, landing harshly on the solid ground beneath him. He coughed and moaned in pain. He started standing again, put could only get on his knees, aiming the gun. The monster was already close enough to him, kicking the gun back behind Isaac, and grabbing him by his throat, choking him. it tore off his helmet, seeing his face.

"You are not Shepard." It said, its intense eyes staring into him.

Shepard?

"Part of his crew? You escaped your pod. You've caused a lot of trouble." It threw him backward, his gun hitting his pained shoulder.

Isaac gasped and rolled over, grabbing his gun.

"Stop trying. You're already dead." Its dark voice got closer and closer.

Isaac took the barrel off, and pressed a couple of buttons, messed with a few wires, and out where the barrel should be, a blue light emitted. It looked like the plasma from his plasma cutter, but in a shape, like some kind of energy sword. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled up, "NO!" He yelled, swinging the 'sword' back.

Isaac opened his eyes. it sounded like a battlefield. He coughed and suddenly his whole body jolted and he started screaming, it was painful! It was extremely painful! he gasped and looked at where his left arm should be. WHERE IS IT?!

"Give him Med-Gel!" Tali leaned over him, "I'm completely out, hurry! He won't make it with the pain!"

Thane ran over, crouching near Isaac and applying medi-gel to his wound.

Isaac's right arm gripped where his left should be, "What the fuck happened to my arm!?" His heart was pumping fast, it felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Finally everything came back to him, getting abducted, his friends, the mission. But did that even matter anymore? His arm was missing!

He was breathing unevenly and heavy, the pain was gone but he just looked, the whole thing, gone. Just blood and a half broken bone. He leaned over on his side and gagged, throwing up. He'd seen people mutilated, torn apart and cut up into bits, but for it to happen to him? it made him sick for some reason, to see himself this way. The pain amplified the nauseating feeling as well.

"What the fuck is happening?" His voice was breaking as he panted, sweating. It felt so hot here…

"We're holding off the Collectors to save Shepard some time to destroy this place!" She explained to him.

"So we are all just going to die?" Isaac grabbed her arm with the only one he had left.

She looked down at him, but resumed fighting, "Thane, take care of him! I have to concentrate on this right now!"

It wasn't long before Isaac simply just passed out. He couldn't feel the pain, but it still caused him to knock out. He had been through shit only to wake up with his arm missing. he had been stabbed, shot, beat up, and injured severely. But he lost an entire limb. The thought was actually kind of funny to him. he spent so long shooting limbs off, only to lose one himself.

"Isaac." He heard someone calling his name again. Why? How come everytime he passed out he heard that familiar voice calling his name repeatedly?

"Isaac. Can you see me?" This time it was more than his name. what did that mean?

"ISAAC!"

He woke with a start. His eyes looked around the room. It was the Med-bay. He tried sitting up, extremely weak, "Oh, fuck…" He groaned, and grunted. But he noticed something different. He looked over at his left arm. He raised it, it made sounds of mechanical whirrs as it moved. Not just some robot hand, it was Geth. Why would they give him a Geth arm?

He heard other sounds coming from the AI Core. A bit of soft speaking as well. He got up, even weaker than before. He groaned and slowly walked over, opening up the door. He saw Tali and Legion. Legion was sitting down on the bench, his left arm, gone, and another took its place, but halfway built. Tali was building Legion a new arm.

"How?" Isaac asked in a loud voice.

They both noticed and looked over, "Isaac Clarke." Legion simply stated upon seeing him.

Tali stopped working on Legion's arm and walked over to Isaac excitedly, "Isaac! I'm glad you're awake, I was starting to get a bit worried…" Her voice trailed off in shyness, she cleared her throat, "You've been asleep a few days now, almost a week. We had a lot of time to give you a new arm. Instead of starting from scratch, Legion offered his." She looked back at the Geth unit.

"Why?" Isaac looked puzzled. Legion hadn't shown some kind of pity or generosity, right? He understood he was sentient, but to have emotions? It couldn't be.

Legion took a moment to reply to him, "There was a hole." It said.

Isaac smiled, that answer was good enough for him. What was that synthetic robot hiding from him?

"I appreciate it, Legion. But, how was this… I don't know, possible?" He asked Tali. He had to ask.

"Well, you aren't all human, that's for sure. Technically you're part synthetic, but only from that limb. Chakwas and a couple of other doctors, and me as an engineer, as well as Legion helped in configuring it to work for you. We managed to change it as best as we could to work as well as an actual arm. Feeling and all that." Tali explained to him.

"I have to say, thanks, guys. Uh, I'm guessing the mission went all right?" He asked, seemed kind of obvious.

"Success." Legion answered in the back, "Shepard-Commander destroyed the Collector base. The entire crew and Shepard-Commander's teammates were all brought back alive."

"That's great, I'm going to make my way up and uh, see Shepard." Isaac turned to walk away but suddenly stopped and looked back, "Hey, who saved my ass back there?" He asked, there had to be someone who saved him. They must've passed by his unconscious body or something.

"Samara went to investigate the explosion. She came back with you." Tali told him.

Isaac stood there for a moment, then nodded his head, "I'll make sure to thank her. And thanks again to you guys." He smiled, leaving the AI Core and back out. Some of the Normandy crew greeted him and were happy to see him still standing.

Isaac was up at Shepard's Cabin. He knocked on the door before coming inside, "Commander?" He called.

Shepard stepped up, greeting him at the door, "Isaac," He held his hand out, Isaac taking it and both giving a firm handshake. ( _Yes I meant Isaac, not Shepard. I know it's a common mistake I make.)_ "Nice to see you back on your feet."

"Thanks, Commander." Isaac gave him a friendly smile, "Heard the mission was a success. And my arm replacement." He held up his arm, having been Legion's at one point.

"Legion volunteered. You thanked him?"

"Yeah, I had to." He chuckled, "Gotta see Samara after this too, thank her for saving me back there. Tali told me she found me."

"Yes, she did. I think she'd appreciate a thank you from you."

"So, what're we going to do now, Commander?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mission's over. Is everyone just going to leave? Am I going to have to go?"

"I don't know.' Shepard sighed, "Maybe, we'll keep working for Cerberus or cut ties and do our own thing. I let the Illusive Man know it's up to me now. He wanted to talk to you after Miranda told him about our finding of you. I spoke on your behalf. You don't have to go, no one has to. We'll see what happens first."

"I understand. It's been an honor… No, it is an honor to serve under you, Commander." Isaac held his hand out one last time.

"Glad we found you out there, floating in space."

Isaac chuckled.

Shepard took his hand, and shook it firmly again.

Isaac went down to where Samara usually stayed, in the observation deck. ( _Author's Note: was it there?)_ he opened up the door, watching her meditate for a second. He cleared his throat.

"I know you are the, Isaac. I was aware of your presence when you woke up." She stood, turning and facing him, "I felt life come back to you. You weren't dead, but you certainly weren't alive. Not yet, but now, you are back. And I am happy to see you that way." She held her hands together and bowed lightly.

Isaac walked forward, hands in the pockets of his jacket, "I just wanted to thank you for finding me and saving me." He said.

"Well, I found you, I did that. But I did not bring you back, I did not give you my arm. I did not save your life."

"But it was your doing as well," Isaac walked up, directly in front of her, faces close, "It might as well be all of it, actually. You probably deserve about all the credit. Sure they used medicine and science to help me and bring me back, but if you hadn't found me none of that would have happened." He took her soft and gentle hand into his own, holding it, giving her a sincere look.

Samara was practically backing up, but something drew her to him. She couldn't help but stand still.

"Thank you." Isaac said finally.

Samara closed her eyes and gave him a small nod, opening her eyes again.

Isaac couldn't help but notice the beauty of her face, her eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of her. He'd seen plenty of asari, but no one like her. He started leaning in, lips barely apart from hers. But just before they touched, she pulled from him, and faced in a different direction.

"I'm sorry, Isaac Clarke. I can't do that. I cannot break my justicar code." She said simply.

Isaac stood there for a moment, before speaking, "No, it's okay. My mistake, Samara. I'm sorry." He felt embarrassed and stupid, walking out of the room.

Samara looked back and watched him go, a gentle sigh escaping her lips.

Isaac stopped by the elevator, "Fucking stupid," He muttered, then remembered Ellie. Samara was able to stop herself from breaking her justicar code. But he was weak enough to almost break his own vow to her? He practically already did when he almost kissed her. He was willing to do it, he wanted to do it… What was Ellie now then? He sighed, there was a lot to think of. Ellie gone, he gone from her world. They'd probably never see each other again. The only thing that vow would do is stop him from living anymore. Ellie wouldn't care, right? She'd understand if she knew. Maybe it was time to move on… For his own good. He hoped Ellie would do the same.

That vow could no longer exist. Isaac rushed back to Samara's room, "Samara." He called out to her, his voice loud.

She suddenly turned and looked at him, "Isaac, what—"

Isaac grabbed her by the side of her arms, pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers. Samara accepted it. Both closing their eyes and holding each other. Isaac broke the kiss, and held her close, "We can't be together. I can accept it. But, let us just have this one moment?" He asked her.

"Yes, Isaac Clarke. Let us have this one moment together…" Samara leaned against him. they held each other for a while.

Isaac later exited her room. His vow was broken, and never to be mended. Samara freed him from this, of course it was his doing as well. But she helped. He wouldn't be with her, but if he ever fell in love with anybody, at least he'd be able to be with them, guilt-free. But in the back of his head, the broken vow will sit and linger. Gnawing at him every now and then as well as the thought of Ellie. But he had to forget it, and move on. He shook it off, going up the elevator and to his own room.

He didn't know what would happen beyond this point. With his friends, Shepard, The Normandy, his own future. But he'd stay here as long as he could. He liked this life. Sure as hell beat killing necromorphs all the time. Isaac smiled as he sat on his bed.

What will the future bring?

 _Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. Unfortunately, they can't be too long. they'll get longer, they will, especially when we drift off into Mass Effect 3's plot. This is promised and guaranteed! Also, remember to review, follow and favorite this! Share with fans of both game series' and PM for requests! That's an important bit! If you don't know what im talking about, look back up at my first Author's Note as the start of this chapter. Also, special shoutout to Sirpokesalot. He's going to become my new editor, most likely as of Chapter 5. So don't PM me about being an editor. The only PM's I want to receive are about requests (less you put it in the reviews.) and opinions, critiques etc. thanks, DerelictGeth out! Chapter 5 may be posted later, deep in the night so look out for it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

/ _Author's Note: So all my files were deleted and all my progress on this chapter was erased completely, never to be seen again. So, I lost a lot of my motivation to write, but after replaying Dead Space 2 and Mass Effect, I got back into it. Sorry for leaving you all hanging. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Remember to submit a request, a review, opinions and ideas. Well, here it is ladies and gentlemen._

It'd been a week or two now, Isaac had actually lost count. The suicide mission was over, everything was successful and there was a big celebration on the Citadel. Isaac and Samara would often look at each from across the room, but either of them would usually glance away as soon as they made eye contact. It made things a bit awkward on the ship, or around her. Isaac also noticed that Tali for quite some time now has been spending more time with him than usual, outside of engineering. He thought of them as really good friends, as he's opened up to her about his past, and she was always good to him. He, Garrus and Shepard had also become a trio of good friends, often spending their time together. Now that the biggest mission was over, there was a lot of free time for everyone. Most people decided to stay on the Normandy until the next big thing popped up. But a lot of the crew members decided to make plans to leave a week or two from present time. Such as Tali, Legion, Kasumi, Samara and a few others. Isaac thought maybe he'd try and spend time with everyone before most of them left.

Isaac also thought he should spend a lot of time with everyone before he too left. As much as he would love to stay on the Normandy, Isaac was done shooting guns, done killing creatures and getting impaled. He'd been at it for so long, and being 49 years old he was ready to settle down.

 _/Author's Note: Isaac is in his late 40's, I think 49 anyway. Though being in stasis for so long make's his body biologically three years longer. So body is 46, but been alive for 49 years. I think. If anyone knows, be sure to tell me._

But then he also thought, he's in an entirely new world. He also felt like he wanted to all the home-world planets and learn about the different cultures. Quarian homeworld, Turian homeworld, Asari homeworld, different planets as well with other major large cities and more. He wanted to see what Earth was like as well. In short, he wants to go everywhere. But a problem was a lack of credits. Shepard offered to give him half of all the leftover credits, which was a large sum. Isaac felt guilty about it, he wanted the credits to go the new cause whenever it comes up. Not to his own wishes. He'd figure out a way to make up the credits himself. Funny enough, the opportunity came up a lot more conveniently and faster than he thought it would.

"Isaac Clarke?" A sudden voice appeared behind him.

Isaac jumped and turned around, "Jesus!" His heart was in his throat, he calmed down, "Oh, it's you. Kasumi, right? I've been here for a while but I haven't really introduced myself." He held his hand out for a shake.

"No need to introduce yourself, Mister Clarke." She swayed lightly from side to side, placing her hand on her hip, "I know your name. I know who you are on this ship. But, I don't know who you are. There's no records, files, nothing. You're just as secretive and anonymous as I am." She smirked behind her hood.

"Well, I'm not from… Here, as in I don't know, this whole place. I wasn't born 'here' I never worked 'here'. Technically I don't even exist," He said, crossing his arms, "But, you wanted something or what?" He asked.

"I do. Considering you have absolutely nothing and you're completely clean and we have mutual interests, I think you can help me with something," She circled him slowly, "Here's the thing Isaac. Since you're no one, you can be anyone. You could be John Anchor, delivery man from Earth, or Jonas Allie, scientist on business from Mars." She stopped circling and stood in front of him, "You're exactly the kind of person I need on my team."

"And what exactly is your team? What're you trying to get me to do?" He asked, a bit intrigued, mainly curious as to what she should want from him. Why can Isaac being whoever he wants make him useful to her?

"A heist team. I guess you don't know it but I am the number one master thief! Never been caught, all heists gone off without a hitch. Rumors go on about me, who I am and what I do. But they've never really seen me before. I won't give you details now, but I know you're looking for money. And when this is over, you'll be set for the rest of your life. Free to travel all you want, Mister Clarke. All you have to do is come see me any time before next Saturday. If you don't, it'll be too late. I'll await your response." She flashed him a smile before going invisible and disappearing.

"Hmm…" Isaac shook his head. He'd think about it. He wasn't entirely sure if the first thing he'd want to end up on his new record (if he ever got one) is trying to rob a bank and went to prison. But he did want money and he wanted to make it himself. But he'd also be breaking the law and risking everything. There were pros and cons to this. Isaac decided he'd think about it later. Right now, he was on his way to a meet a few more people.

He walked into Life Support, Thane standing to greet him, "Isaac Clarke. We haven't been properly introduced. Nice to meet you." Thane offered his hand to him, Isaac shook it firmly.

"Well, I came down to say thanks, Thane." Isaac gave him a friendly smile, "You saved me out on the Suicide Mission. I owe you one."

Thane thought about this, he turned around, putting his hands behind his back, standing firmly and back straight, "No. This is already a repayment. Isaac, I don't know if you know this, but I am an assassin. I've taken many lives, and it's rare I ever… Save any. I've helped you keep yours, you don't owe me anything." He turned back around, "But you're welcome, nonetheless."

Isaac nodded his head, "Look, I don't know if you've got any plans to leave the Normandy, but, just while you're still around, let's spend some time together. As, crewmates of course." He chuckled to himself, "Not trying to pick you up or anything."

Thane's face remained serious.

"Right, I'll catch you later, Thane." He nodded his head again and turned to leave.

Thane turned back around and sat in his desk, meditating.

After Isaac left the room, he took a deep breath, "Ok, made that a bit awkward at the end there."

"Made what awkward?" Garrus suddenly spoke behind him.

Isaac jumped, "Jesus, Garrus!" He calmed down, heart beating rapidly, "Everybody seems to want to sneak up on me today."

"Sorry about that." Garrus chuckled.

"And, it's nothing. I was just talking to Thane. Hey, by the way, you going anywhere after this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving the Normandy. When're you leaving?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I don't really know where I'd go. Last time I left, I got myself into trouble. Maybe this time I'll stick around and see what happens."

"Good, I'm kind of doing the same. Listen, I was wondering if before either of us left or whatever, we'd maybe go down to the Citadel, or anywhere, you know?"

"We're already friends, Isaac."

"I know, but, I don't have much to do now anyway. We can talk, discuss our future plans."

"Sounds good. Next time we're on Citadel, meet me at the bar." Garrus walked past him.

That's two plans so far, Isaac thought to himself. How many others could he make a plan or two with before days end? What about Tali? Isaac went down the elevator and to Engineering. After he got there, he walked into the room where all the work went on and saw Tali in her usual post. Isaac walked up behind her, "Hey."

Tali turned around, "Oh, Isaac. What can I do for you?" She asked him. Isaac noticed her shoulders tensing up a bit.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you'd like to see each other tonight, maybe do a little something." He smiled, "I think we're becoming really good friends and I'd like to see how much further we can go. As friends, I mean." Shit.

"I'd like that, Isaac. I'll see you tonight." She turned back around, "But I have a bit of work to take care of first."

"I'll leave you to it," He turned and left the room. That's three! Or pretty much two. Isaac wasn't sure if he'd be spending any time with Thane. So instead, there was Garrus and Tali to chat with. At least until he made plans with everyone else. He went up to the cockpit. Luckily, Shepard was there too.

"Hey, guys." Isaac came up behind them.

"Isaac." Shepard said.

"You here too?" Joker turned his chair around, "What's up?"

"Well, thought maybe we could stop on the Citadel. What else are we going to do, you know?" Isaac suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Shepard said, and looked over at Joker.

"Setting a course for the Citadel now, Shepard." Joker turned back around.

"I'll see you down there." Shepard patted Isaac on his back, leaving him alone with Joker.

"So, Joker. Wait, isn't your name Jeff?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but the nickname kind of took its place." Joker shrugged, "I'm okay with it."

"How'd you get your nickname?"

"It started back in flight school. I never smiled or laughed at my flight instructor's jokes. I was actually the quiet kid. So my instructor started calling me Joker because of it. An ironic nickname. And since then, it just sort of stuck around."

"Kind of hard to believe you were all quiet back in the day." Isaac crossed his arms.

"Hey, I was in flight school to be the best. Not joke around and have fun. And look what happened, I was number one and I'm still number one. No one was making any jokes about me when I graduated top of my flight class." Joker's face looked confused for a moment, "Man, déjà vu. Feel like I had this conversation before." He shook his head.

"Look, anyway, I'm going to the bar with Garrus and probably Shepard too. How about you join us?" Isaac asked him.

Joker seemed to think about it for a moment, "Sure, why not? Just hope I don't snap my legs trying to get there."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I've got this disease where…" Joker turned his chair around to look at Isaac… Then he opened up a screen to his left, looking at the date, "Well, just making sure you weren't Shepard and I'm in the past. Anyway, I have brittle bones disease. Walking is hard enough, imagine me stomping my leg. Now imagine hearing a snap sound when I do that."

"Sounds like a bitch."

"it's a bitch, but it's my bitch."

Isaac smiled, "Sounds kind of weird."

"You know what I mean. Look, I'll join you and the other guys, all right?"

Isaac smiled and walked away, back up to his own room.

After an hour, the Normandy finally made it to the Citadel. Isaac met with Shepard and Garrus and made their way down to a bar together.

They all sat in a booth in the corner, away from everyone else.

"My worst injury? Just look at my face," Garrus answered.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Isaac asked him.

"I stopped a rocket with my face." Garrus took a drink.

"He _took_ a rocket to the face. And almost died."

"Stopped it," Garrus said.

Isaac chuckled, taking a drink, "What about you Shepard? Those scars on your face from battles?"

"No, it's actually unfinished work. I died two years ago, Cerberus fixed me up, left these glowing scars. They'd be worse if I was a dick or something," He shrugged.

"Died?" Isaac's face looked puzzled, "You can bring people back now?"

"No, Cerberus spent fortunes to repair my body. It's not really a simple thing to accomplish. Pretty sure they're the first to do it."

"And you, Isaac? Any scars?" Garrus asked him.

"Well," He showed them his Geth arm, "Here's something I wont forget."

"True, true, but come on, doesn't count. A scar, flesh scar!"

Isaac sighed, standing up and lifting his shirt. On his stomach there was a big scar, "It was a big hole at one point. All over my body you'll see scars but this one was a bitch. Took a javelin right there." He said.

"What about the other scars?"

Isaac went quiet, "If you want to hear about those…" He sat down and drank his entire bottle of alcohol, "I'm going to need a lot more drinks."

Garrus and Shepard exchanged looks.

After an hour and a half, and a lot of drinks later, Isaac finished his horrible tale, "I was sure I was dead. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I was looking at her picture before it flew out of my hand. After that I accepted my fate. Next thing you know, I'm In some medical room in a totally different world, and I still have no idea what the fuck happened."

The whole table was quiet, even Joker who after a long time managed to find his way over to them.

"That's the thing I never told you guys about. I wanted to just forget it. I'm sick of Markers, Necromorphs, crazy fanatics and most of all bullets. Killing." He shrugged, "Tired of it all."

No one knew what to say after that. What could they say anyway? This was a story unlike any other. It awfully reminded Shepard of Reapers, but he kept his mouth shut about that, not wanting to make Isaac paranoid or crazy. Or angry he landed in a world with almost the same threat. Instead, they all enjoyed their drinks in quiet.

After another good long while, they all started making their way back to the Normandy. After they made it, Isaac went straight up, directly into his room, and didn't come out. After several hours, he had fallen asleep and let himself drift through his own dreams.

Someone knocked on the door.

Isaac woke with a start, gasping for a moment, and getting up, "I'm coming," He said in a gruff voice, walking over and opening up the door, "Hey," He smiled.

Tali held her hands together, "Hi, Isaac. I was just wondering what you were doing." She said, a small tone of shyness in her voice.

He shook his head, "I'm not doing anything. Wait, wait," He checked his RIG, "Oh, come on in, I almost forgot about what we had planned."

"Right," She said, seeming to nervously smile behind her visor. She walked into the room, Isaac shutting the door behind herself. Isaac sat down on the edge of his bed, and shrugged his arms.

"Sorry, I thought I'd have something planned by now. I was busy sleeping."

"Don't worry, we can just enjoy each other's company, right?" She sat down next to him, a bit closer than she usually does.

"You going anywhere? Off the Normandy I mean."

"Not too sure. Thinking of going back to the Migrant Fleet after a while. I'll miss all of you, though." Her hands wrapped around Isaac's.

Isaac noticed and peaked over at their hands. She was holding his own hand, his human one. He felt himself even slightly blushing. Wasn't he too old for such things? Isaac started laying back, bringing Tali down with him. She complied, lowering herself next to him, hands continuing to hold. He inched a bit closer to her, so their bodies touched. He closed his eyes, and yawned.

"Oh, come on, Isaac. No sleeping. You sleep enough." Tali almost giggled as she said these words.

Isaac chuckled, "I'm just lying down with you. No sleeping I promise." His head turned to look at her.

Isaac fell asleep.

 _Character Change._

"That? That's the last thing I have to do… And you'll find me a way home, right?" A man's voice echoed throughout the long tunnel.

"Kill him. And you shall be set free." A louder, more amplified voice sounded, making his ears ache.

The man nodded his head, "Anything to get back… I got to find out what happened, I have to keep helping… I won't let you down." The man turned to look at his own reflection in the water. He sighed, he looked like some kind of crazy savage. Fully bearded, more scars to add to his face. He barely seemed to notice the three blue glowing orbs around his iris, "I'll kill him." He nodded.

He had no choice. He had to do tough things before, and this will be easy compared to the last time. Kill this man he doesn't know, they were threatening his own gods! The perfect rulers! A balance of life would not exist if they were destroyed. He took a couple breaths and loaded up his rifle, making his way back from whence he came.

 _Character Change._

"No, I'm not… trust me. That shit ended a long time ago, I really don't want to be bothered by this crap anymore." Isaac sighed, putting a hand to his face.

Yeoman Chambers sighed along with him, "I'm just trying to help you, Isaac."

"There's nothing to help. I was doing fine, now you gotta start bringing all this shit back. Look, I'm fine… I'm okay, I'm over it all, I've told this story too many times. If you really cared, you'd just stop questioning me on this and just let me go."

Kelly sighed and shrugged, writing a couple things down, "You're free to go, Isaac."

He stood up and started leaving the room.

"Isaac."

He turned around, "What?"

"I didn't say anything?" Kelly gave him an odd look.

Isaac's heart skipped a beat. But, it was so vivid, she called his name, right? He shook his head and quickly left the room. He felt his breathing quickening. He put his back against a wall, and started taking deep breaths, "Come on, calm down…" He closed his eyes tight.

"Isaac."

He ignored it.

"Isaac?"

"Get out of my head…"

"Isaac." A hand touched his face.

He opened his eyes, seeing Samara, "Oh," He felt extremely relieved and a lot calmer, "Samara. Sorry, I'm feeling a little stressed…" He gave a soft chuckle.

"It is okay, Isaac," She took her hand away, "Just checking on my friend. I had heard you were having a bit of trouble lately. Trouble with your past?"

"Oh God," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, the thing that's stressing me out is several people bothering me about it. I appreciate the concern, I really do. But, no more, all right? Lets just…"

"Maybe you should hear of my past?" She suggested, "Friends talk this way, yes? Share… bothersome histories? Make each other feel a bit more comfortable."

He shrugged, "I guess. But, in private?"

Samara gave him a light-hearted smile, "Of course." She lead him to her room, standing at the opposite end, Isaac standing around the closed entrance.

"There's a lot to know about me, Isaac. An Asari Justicar lives a long enough life to fill many books. I can tell you about my most recent and troublesome tale." She looked over at him.

He nodded at her, letting her go on.

"Shepard earned my respect when he managed to go through the mercenaries back on Illium. Also when he retrieved the data I needed to find a dangerous… criminal. I gave him a vow and swore an oath, but he had not yet earned my loyalty. Not until he went to Omega with me to take care of that criminal. He lured her, and I came in for the kill. Do you know who that criminal was, Isaac?" She turned her head, looking directly into his eyes.

"No." He simply responded, intrigued.

"It was my daughter. I had to kill the smartest and most powerful of my daughters because she posed a big threat. You may have seen monsters, Isaac. But have you ever felt like you were a monster?"

Isaac saw what she was trying to do here, and he understood, "I don't think that made you a monster. You did what was right."

"I know that. But when you kill your own flesh and blood, no matter what the circumstance, you never come out the same. You wouldn't understand, Isaac. What I'm trying to get you to understand, is we all have horrible moments. I have many. I want you to know you're not alone. You may have been the only one to see those monsters, but we've all had our fair shale of a sight of evil, Isaac Clarke."

Isaac took all these words into consideration and began to go deep into thought. She was right. As horrible as his past was, he wasn't alone. There were a lot of people here who had undergone horrible things. He heard about Jack's childhood and Garrus' failed mission on Omega. Everyone's had a chunk of themselves torn away, even if it didn't involve real monsters. He nodded at Samara, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Don't be, Isaac. There is nothing to be sorry about." She turned her back to him, "Perhaps we'll talk later."

That seemed to be his cue to leave. Isaac walked up behind her and patted her on the shoulder, before walking out of the room. Outside of the door, he deeply sighed. He felt better, though. Someone had put things into perspective for him, and it didn't trouble him as much anymore. Everyone he passed by on his way back to his room, he saw them differently. He knew his teammates pasts, not very well, but enough to know each and every one of them underwent some kind of life changing experience, and it'll always differ.

 _Character Change._

"Normandy..." His cold voice echoed through his dark ship.

 _Author's Note: Wow! It's been a hell of a long time, huh? Stuck with school and other matters. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Remember to leave a review, opinion, critique, request for a scene (PM that) or anything else just contact me. Would love more feedback. Reviews and other such things are motivation. And without them? Well then there's no motivation. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, things are about to start picking up. So stay around._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Everybody was gone at this point. All but Kasumi. She was waiting one last day for Isaac to make his decision on whether he was going with her or not. It was a bit of a tough decision, but he couldn't stay on the Normandy forever. Everybody had resumed their life and picked up where they left off. All except Isaac, who had nowhere to go. There was no life to resume. Everything from his past was gone now. He had no purpose here. There was no point. His new life here was whatever he'd decide to make it, and travelling the galaxy didn't sound like a terrible idea. So much to learn and so many things to experience. He wished that Ellie-…

Ellie…

His face became grim as he remembered her. Where was she now? She probably thought Isaac was dead. She must've been somewhere, back on his Earth. Living. Now that the Marker and necromorph threat was over, she could relax. His heart ached as he thought about her. He loved her so much, and there was no one for him here. He clutched at his chest as he looked in the mirror of the bathroom of his room. His shirt was off, hands gliding over his old scars. He took a deep look at himself in the mirror, leaning in, staring into his own eyes. Isaac let out a soft sigh as he thought about everything that had happened between the USG Ishimura and now. One crazy trip after the next. There was a knock on his door. He snapped out of his small trance and put his shirt back on, walking over to the door, "Oh," He was surprised to see Shepard there, "Shepard. I know I've kind of been freeloading on the ship for a while now. But I'll get off by the end of the day. Thanks for letting me stay aboard." Isaac gave him a bit of a half-smile and held his hand out for a handshake.

Shepard shook his hand and smiled, "Isaac, you're my friend, you're welcome on the Normandy whenever. I know you don't have a home, or anywhere else to go. I don't mind you staying aboard. Though the Alliance might. I'm returning to Earth soon, and most likely the Alliance will confiscate this ship and arrest me and everyone aboard for working with Cerberus. But I've got to reach them, and warn them about the Reapers. I hope I can call on you one last time when they show up on our doorstep."

Isaac looked at him seriously and hesitated to speak, "You've done a lot for me, Commander. But…" Isaac looked away for a moment and sighed, "I've been fighting for so long. Against monsters, against people, against… Against fucking everything," He said grimly, "I'm so tired, man. I don't know if I could keep it up. But, I'll try."

"That's all I can really ask of you. Thank you, Isaac," Shepard saluted him, and walked off.

After leaving him to his thoughts, Isaac began thinking about the future, and the Reaper threat. Shepard was right. Eventually they'd get here, and eventually a war would start. No doubt Shepard would be after every ally he can gather, and most likely call on Isaac to return. Could he? Would he be strong enough? He felt so broken… So much fighting, so much pain. He just wanted to feel whole…

He backed up and stared into nothingness… Whole? He shook his head, and sat at the foot of his bed. He didn't want to think about that right now…

 _Isaac…._

He took a sharp breath and fell down onto his knees, clutching his chest again… Why did it hurt so much?

 _It's over, Isaac. It's all over…_

Isaac grunted… His heart… It hurt so much… His chest felt tight… But why?

He took a couple deep breaths. The whispering and the pain stopped. He looked around, with an almost crazed look in his eye. Slowly, he stood up from the floor and saw Kasumi in the doorway, "Kasumi…" He said softly for a moment before letting go of a couple quiet coughs.

"You uh, doing all right there, Mister Clarke?" She asked, a small frown on her face, eyes glistening behind her hood, which obscured most of her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He responded nervously, there were a few beads of sweat going down his forehead, "Um… Yeah, I…" He shook his head, "Does your offer still stand?" He asked her.

She smiled now, putting a hand on her hip, "It does, Mister Clarke," She walked over to him, "So you're in?" She asked.

"Yeah." He paused, "I'm in."

After some goodbyes, Isaac left with Kasumi. He sat in the co-pilot's seat of her small ship. He was looking out the way, looking at the deep, vast darkness of space. There were plenty of stars glistening, but he didn't pay attention to them. He was in no thought, carrying a blank mind, with nothing to say. Kasumi was already somewhat droning on about what they were going to do first, at this point, Isaac had to start listening.

"And then we'll meet our crew. I've got a Salarian, an Asari, a Turian, a human and a Quarian. All the roles will be explained as soon as we're there. Don't take any of their threats or opinions of you personally. They're pretty paranoid, and you're a very fresh new face. When our hackers try to check your background, they'll be stunned and in awe as they won't find anything on you. No fingerprints, no DNA matches, appearance, background, nothing," She smirked, "That's what makes you so perfect, Isaac. We can come up with anything about you that we want. You're not going to be Isaac Clarke, you're going to be nobody, or everybody. Do you want to be Donovan? How about Jonathon Cruz? Perhaps Joel Baker? No? Azure Dom? You tell me. We can erase anything we've written for you and have you start anew anytime you want. You have a special gift here, Isaac." Kasumi seemed to love the fact Isaac was from what everyone would call another dimension. Personally, Isaac hated it. But, she carried a good point. Isaac could be absolutely anybody he wanted to now. It seemed a little exciting, but all he wants to do after this is explore the galaxy. See everything there is to see. His world never discovered aliens. This place had tons of them, and their own council and homeworlds that anybody could visit. The ultimate sci-fi world awaited him, just as soon as this heist was over. He actually couldn't wait…

"You're awfully quiet, don't you think?" Kasumi asked him, glancing over at him for a second, "Don't be so shy. I don't bite, Mister Clarke."

Isaac chuckled for a moment, "Sorry. I was listening. I guess I just don't really have any questions yet. I figure they'll all be answered when we meet up with your crew, right?" He thought about it for a moment, "Actually, I do have a question." He looked at her, "When do we actually pull of the heist?"

"Well, if we keep on top of schedule, we should begin the actual heist in about three to four days." She answered him, "Don't worry, it'll be over in no time. I know you're eager to get out there and see everything." She giggled softly, "You're like a curios puppy sometimes. Don't think I didn't notice you rummaging through the equipment down in engineering, looking at all the tools and taking them apart. It's adorable." She teased him.

Isaac felt a little embarrassed and smiled, looking back out the window. After some thought, he figured, coming to this world sure as hell had its bright side, even after all the crazy shit that happened. He met great people, and been on a hell of a ride, and it was currently far from over. In fact, it was just the beginning of it.

About two hours had passed when finally they reached their destination. A small planet called Voz in the Priminal System. Isaac honestly loved all the planets, systems and clusters that were around. It made this place ten times more interesting than it already was. It was like something right out of a book or movie. Kasumi landed the ship near a small building, which looked almost abandoned. This was the meeting place? Funny for the galaxy's master thief. The doors opened and they both exited. Kasumi locked the spacecraft and walked around the side of the building, opening up a door, "After you, Mister Clarke."

Isaac looked at her a little confused at first but went along with whatever was happening and walked through the door of the shifty looking building. Before he even took his first steps inside he was down on his knees, and felt a gun on the back of his head. Lights flashed on suddenly, almost blinding him.

"Calm down everyone, he's here with me." Kasumi said behind Isaac, walking into the building after him.

As Isaac's eyes adjusted, he saw the inside was a lot cleaner and neater than he had expected, though a bit of a mess with a lot of computer tech and heist plans just lying around. Seemed a little unorganized for a professional heist crew.

"Who is this?" A Salarian holding a pistol to the back of his head asked, distrust in his voice.

"Yeah, we didn't really expect anyone else here but you, Kasumi. This guy important for the heist?" The Asari asked, her gun out and ready too. In fact everyone around the room seemed on edge and had a gun pulled.

"Yes, he is. But not in the way you might imagine." Kasumi explained, "This is Isaac Clarke. Or as I like to call him, Mister Nobody." She smirked underneath her hood. Isaac could tell she couldn't wait until everybody found out that Isaac could be anybody he wanted to.

"Mister Nobody? So, what, we're going to kill him?" A female Quarian from across the room asked, "I'll take care of it."

Isaac was beginning to fear for his life.

"No, no," Kasumi had a bit of steam to her voice, "Can you all calm down? He's our most valuable asset. Bao, Rey, search him up. Name, DNA, anything." She ordered the Quarian, Rey and the Salarian, Bao.

They did as commanded, searching all info on him on their Omni-Tools. They scoured and soured. A grin spread across Kasumi's face as they spent over five minutes looking and looking. She crossed her arms, "See?" She asked.

"There's… Nothing…?" The Quarian kept digging and digging before looking over at Isaac.

"How can there be nothing?" Bao asked, "Who are you?"

Kasumi chuckled, "He's the man who doesn't exist."

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

About an hour passed, Kasumi explaining everything about Isaac, and what he could do for them. After introductions were over, everyone turned in for the night. Isaac lay on a mattress on the floor, arms underneath his head as he looked up at the ceiling. It was pitch black. He remembered his RIG, but then also remembered he'd acquired an Omni-Tool as well. He opened it up, illuminating the dark and scrolled through contacts. He saw Samaras name… But… There was really no point. He continued scrolling until Tali's name popped up. He stared for a bit before tapping it and sending a message.

 _Isaac: Tali. It's been a little while now. Hope you're all right. I don't know if I've gone and roped myself into something good or stupid, but I thought I'd check up on you. See how everything's going on. Would love to visit the Flotilla sometime. I'm planning on exploring after I'm done with current business._

Moments later, Tali responded.

 _Tali: Good to hear from you, Isaac. Everything is going great here on the Flotilla. It's good to be back with my people. It'd be great if you visited. I wouldn't mind._

 _Isaac: Maybe as soon as I get a ship I'll go straight there. First stop, you know?_

 _Tali: I await your visit._

 _Isaac: That so?_

 _Tali: It's so. See you soon, Isaac._

 _Isaac: See you soon, Tali._

The messages stopped there. Isaac closed down his Omni-Tool and turned over on his side to get to sleep. He felt a little better now that he'd spoken to Tali. He had thought he felt alone in this universe, but he seems to have more friends than he thought. Everyone at the Suicide Mission. All of Shepard's squadmates. Garrus, Shepard, Joker, Tali… He had people here. They might not have the same problem as him, nor be from the same universe as he. But he could count on them. They had his back. With these thoughts, he eventually fell asleep.

Isaac awoke after everybody else. They were already up and gathered in the main room. He couldn't remember the dream he just had. It was all vague in his head and lately he wasn't able to remember any of them. After a bit of time waking up, he decided to get up, stretch and meet everyone else in the room. They all turned toward him as he entered.

"Good morning, Isaac," Kasumi greeted him first, but nobody else did. They wondered about him, but that's as far as their feelings for him went.

"Morning…" He said softly and looked around the room at everyone's faces. He wasn't exactly sure what to do or say, but decided to start off with a question instead, "So, when do we start planning?"

"Well, now that you're up, right now," Kasumi walked past him, "Follow me." She led him and the others to a different room, where there were a bunch of plan sheets and computers around. The room was small and dark, everyone gathered around Kasumi, "So, here's the plan. This is no bank, no casino, no fancy museum," She began to explain, "It's a little more dangerous than that. There's a small base not too far from here, it belongs to a gang known as the Hazards. They're pretty small compared to the Blue Suns, and the Eclipse, but around here, their word is law. They've recently come into possession of an artifact worth several million creds. Maybe more. No one's seen anything like it before, and if turned into the right hands, our reward would be massive. We could call it quits forever. But, you know me," She shrugged her arms, "Bao, Rey, you two will gather up all information on the artifact, the Hazards, their base and any other additional, helpful information you can find. We need plans of the building, in and out. After we get that out of the way, we'll move on to Arya and Hank. Then, me and Isaac." She said.

Bao and Rey nodded and immediately got to work.

There wasn't much to do but sit around and wait for Bao and Rey to get the information, after that real planning would most likely begin. Though Isaac assumed they'd scope out the building first, and then infiltrate before pulling off the actual heist. Planning went into these things, or at least he assumed.

After a couple hours, Rey and Bao came back with everything they had on the Hazards and their base. As well as the artifact.

"All right here's how it is," Rey starts, "The Hazards have restricted themselves to this system, and this particular group here just recently formed a few months ago and declared themselves rulers. They're just a bunch of dumb kids, but they've got few experienced mercs with them. The building is almost like a fort, it's got a wall and one entrance which is the main gate. As for the artifact, there's not much known about it. It popped up a couple months back, and it was stolen by them from Alliance personnel that were on 'their territory.'" Rey stopped there and looked over at Kasumi.

Kasumi looked to Isaac, "Hello, Kais Keszil." She smirked.

"What?" Isaac looked confused, "Who?"

"You. You're going to be Kais Keszil. A top ranking Hazard merc." She crossed her arms, "Bao, Rey, get right on his background and information. Have him wanted by the Alliance for being affiliated with gangsters in this system. Give him a criminal record too." She told them, and they got straight to work.

"Wait, what? But if that'll follow me around—" Isaac was about to protest, before Kasumi cut him off.

"Don't worry. As soon as it's over, we'll delete it completely. You'll be right back to being Isaac Clarke and not existing." She smiled, "I'm not going to have you walk around as a highly wanted criminal forever." She chuckled.

"Oh… Well, alright. You being the master criminal here, I'm trusting you, Kasumi." He says.

"Your trust is well placed then. Now then, Arya Hank, I want you to scout out the building, see where their guards are placed, their weak points, analyze their activity during the day and night. See their daily activities. Are they well defended, are they always on guard. Let me know everything. Head out right now, we need to do this as soon as possible." She commands the Asari and human, who immediately leave to do as she says.

Isaac waited around with Kasumi while his background was being worked on. About a day later, Hank and Arya returned with several pictures and information to discuss.

"All right, here's the deal," Hank started, "They've got two guards watching the main gate, on top, watching with some light assault rifles. They're not really armored. They were light vests and shit with their gang colors. Not much activity goes on. No one's really come in or out. The guards aren't very watchful, they're not expecting any trouble. Especially from locals. Inside the compound, the guards are not on their… Well, guard. They're all laid back, and not focusing on anything. They just sit around and do what they want. I don't think it'd be too hard to have Isaac walk in there as Kais Keszil looking for an inspection, and distract them enough for Kasumi to go in undetected while cloaked and steal the artifact. Shortly after, Isaac and Kasumi will leave, and we'll all be set. Honestly, it may not be a casino, or bank, but it sure as hell is easier than anything else we've done." Hank explained the whole way through. Even Isaac had to admit it honestly sounded really easy.

"We've also got Kaiz Keszil all worked out and ready for Isaac to use. So, whenever you want, Kasumi." Rey said, leaning against a table.

"We're all set. Let's get started." Kasumi smirked again.

 _Author's Note: You guys thought I was dead, huh? Or at least this story? Deeply sorry for the long wait. Thought I'd write a quick short chapter and publish it for you guys. I'm almost done with my finals and will be finishing up school by this coming Wednesday. This story still stands. Big thanks to anyone who's stuck around. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
